A New Hope
by TWDGFan828
Summary: This story is from Nick and Clem's point of view. Nick and Clementine are the only ones left, everyone else is dead or left the group. Nick and Clem die, they wake up to find they have another chance. You make the choices. Be careful of the choices you make. (Please Review or the story won't go on)
1. Chapter 1 - Mad World

Nick and Clementine were the only ones left. The others were either dead or left the group.

They only had each other left but, they had become close friends.

They kept each other safe and watched each other's backs.

Nick and Clem were walking in the snow, heading north. They were freezing but happy, they were talking about the past, about the people they missed.

They were starting to talk about happy times when Nick thought he saw something.

But, he just shaked it off as nothing, he was probably just seeing things.

He saw it again, it looked like a dark shadow of a person.

"Nick?"

Nick looked at Clem and just smiles at her.

She had a worried look but, smiled back at him.

Nick all of a sudden heard a gunshot. He looks back at Clementine and sees she is on the ground.

"C-clem…?"

She was shot in the heart.

He turns and sees a person running towards him. The person was the dark shadow following and watching them.

Nick aimed his gun at him.

But, the guy shot Nick in the chest.

This guy killed Clem for no reason.

Nick's eyes flashed in anger and he shot the guy in the head, he was dead.

Nick fell to the ground and was on his back.

* * *

Nick was laying in the snow and was bleeding.

He looked at his gun, he had one bullet left.

He could've just killed himself but, he looked at Clementine.

He didn't want her to come back as one of those things.

So, he aimed his gun at her head and pulled the trigger. He dropped the gun near her.

"Clem…" he said in a sad voice.

Nick looked around him, the ground of white snow was stained with crimson red.

He was bleeding out, dying slowly.

He looks at the beautiful, blue sky.

Nick decided to sing since nobody was around.

 _All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere  
Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

 _And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad_  
 _The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_  
 _I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_  
 _When people run in circles it's a very very_  
 _mad world mad world_

 _Children waiting for the day they feel good_  
 _Happy birthday, happy birthday_  
 _Made to feel the way that every child should_  
 _Sit and listen, sit and listen_  
 _Went to school and I was very nervous_  
 _No one knew me, no one knew me_  
 _Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson_  
 _Look right through me, look right through me_

 _And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad_  
 _The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_  
 _I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_  
 _When people run in circles it's a very very_  
 _Mad world_  
 _Enlarge your world_  
 _Mad world_

Nick was crying, his tears fell into the snow.

He closed his eyes.

* * *

 **This chapter explains what happened to Nick and Clem.**

 **Next chapter you will get to pick a choice.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Another Chance?

Nick opened his eyes, he was in his bed.

But, why?

He got up from his bed and put his hand on his chest.

He wasn't shot, wasn't bleeding. He wasn't dead.

His eyes went wide.

Clem!

He grabbed his hat and put it on his head.

He ran out the door.

* * *

Clementine opened her eyes and she was confused.

Wasn't she just with Nick? She in the cabin again.

She remembers getting shot and then, everything went black.

She runs out of the room.

* * *

Clementine runs into the living room and sees that Nick is on top of the stairs.

"Nick!"

"Clem!"

She runs up the stairs and hugs Nick as she smiles. She looks up and sees he is smiling too.

They stop hugging and look at each other.

"I am so glad you're okay, Clem...so do you…?"

Clementine nods her head "I remember everything…but why are we here?"

"I don't know…"

"Maybe...we got another chance?"

Nick smiled as he looked around "maybe…"

* * *

They were still smiling when they heard a voice from the living room.

"Come on! Nick, Clem...we gotta go!"

It was uncle Pete's voice.

Nick eyes widened as he heard him.

The river...that's where uncle Pete dies.

Clementine must of thought the same thing as she nods her head at him.

They go down stairs and follow Pete out the door.

* * *

 **Nick's Point Of View**

Pete was telling Clementine that embarrassing story, she was laughing a little bit as Nick rolled his eyes.

They got to the river and see all the bodies.

"Nick...Jesus, Mary, and Joseph."

Uncle Pete checked one of them "Fulla holes".

"Who do you think did this?"

"Not sure yet. But it ain't your average gang of thugs, that much I know."

Nick and Clem decided to act as if they didn't know anything.

"...Think about it. You're Carver, what do you do?"

"Who's Carver?" Clem asked even though she already knew who Carver was.

Nick looked at Clementine. After they checked some of the bodies, Nick heard Clem "There're more out there!"

"This wasn't no rinky dink pissin' match"

"What was it then?"

"FUBAR"

"Where are you going?! We need to get the fuck outta here!"

"Gotta check the rest."

"What?! Why?!"

"Calm down and think about it, son."

"Calm down?! We've gotta get out of here now!"

"Nick's right, this doesn't look good."

"No it doesn't look good but, they might just be inclined to tell us who did this. We gotta do this now."

Pete went to the other side, alone. Clem stayed with Nick.

* * *

Nick was done checking a body, he turned around and looked at Pete.

Pete backed up before a lurker could grab him, he shot it in the head.

"I'm fine, don't worry." He said

Nick sighed in relief but then, his eyes widened in horror.

A herd was coming towards Pete, the gunshot must of attached them.

"Uncle Pete!"

Pete looked up and saw what Nick was yelling about.

"Shit!"

Pete tried to shoot at them but…

"I'm outta ammo!"

The lurkers was getting closer to Pete.

No! Not again!

Everything was slowing down to Nick, he had to do something.

[ Pull Pete Away ]

[ Shoot Lurkers ]

* * *

 **Hint To Right Choice : Remember what happened in the end of episode 1, season 2.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Kill Or Be Killed

_The lurkers was getting closer to Pete._

 _No! Not again!_

 _Everything was slowing down to Nick, he had to do something._

 **[ Pull Pete Away ]**

[ Shoot Lurkers ]

Nick didn't waste anymore time, he ran towards Pete. Nick grabbed Pete's arm and started pulling him away from the lurkers.

He saw Clementine run towards them and followed behind them.

Nick pulled Pete into the woods.

* * *

They were walking in the woods, trying to get back to the cabin.

Nick was smiling.

He saved uncle Pete.

Uncle Pete didn't die this time.

Nick looked down at his rifle.

Shooting the lurkers would like did nothing, he didn't have ammo.

If he didn't pull Pete away then, he would of been killed.

Uncle Pete was alive, he made the right choice.

* * *

Nick was happy until he heard a familiar noise.

Lurkers were coming towards them.

But I thought we lost them when we ran.

Damnit!

They didn't mean to but, they ran in opposite directions.

Nick and Clem ran one way, Pete ran in the other.

* * *

Nick and Clementine ran until they were at the cabin.

"Do you think Uncle Pete is alright?" He asked as he was panting.

"Yeah, I think he ran away from them, maybe he is hiding and waiting it out."

Nick nods his head and they walk inside.

Rebecca and Carlos are there.

"Clementine...Nick...are you alright? Luke not with you?"

"Where's Alvin!?"

"What happened?"

"We were chased by lurkers but, we ran. We don't know where Pete is." Clem said

"Where were you...where were you exactly!?"

"Down by the stream."

"We gonna go!"

"Just hold on a minute…"

"My husband is still out there...GET. THE. GUNS."

"Luke and Alvin went out looking for you. I told them not to go. Damnit Luke!"

Carlos gives Rebecca a rifle and she walks out but, Carlos turns around.

"Clementine...Nick...can you...can you please watch Sarah...just distract her and don't tell her anything!"

"It's okay you can trust us."

"Thank you... you'll be safe inside...don't open the doors for anything...we'll be back soon."

After saying this, Carlos walks out the door and closes it behind him.

* * *

Clementine went upstairs to check on Sarah.

Nick was down stairs, in the living room. He was sitting on the couch.

He was just sitting there, thinking until he heard a knock on the door.

"Hello?" Someone said from the door.

Shit...Carver…

Nick got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a handgun from the drawer.

He walked out of the kitchen and hid behind a corner.

Carver walk in and started looking around.

When he walked pass him, Nick shot Carver in the leg.

Carver fell and he dragged him to the middle of the living room. He pointed his gun at Carver.

"Well...well...Nick…"

Nick just looked at him with angry eyes.

He saw Clem and Sarah walk down stairs.

Clementine saw Carver and gave him a death glare.

Sarah looks like she is scared.

Nick heard a noise, the moans and groans of lurkers.

They were coming towards the cabin.

The gunshot must of attached them.

Nick looked up and saw the front door was open.

Shit!

He couldn't run and close it.

Clem grabbed Sarah's hand and ran into the kitchen. She ran out the other door with Sarah.

They were outside now.

Nick was still with Carver.

He saw the lurkers get it and walk towards Carver.

Should he shoot Carver, ending his suffering or leave him for the lurkers?

[ Kill Carver ]

[ Leave Him ]


	4. Chapter 4 - Happy Times and New Faces

_Nick was still with Carver._

 _He saw the lurkers get in and walk towards Carver._

 _Should he shoot Carver, ending his suffering or leave him for the lurkers?_

 **[ Kill Carver ]**

[ Leave Him ]

Nick looked at the lurkers, they were almost at Carver.

Carver is shot in the leg even if he was fast, he couldn't get away.

He decided to kill Carver, ending his life.

If he was dead, he wouldn't be able to chase after them. His friends would be safe from him.

Nick aimed his gun at Carver's head.

Carver just smirked at him.

He wouldn't let Carver suffer even if he was a sick asshole. Nick wouldn't sink to his level.

Nick glared at him back and pulled the trigger.

He was dead and Nick walked away.

He was heading towards the door when he looked back. He saw lurkers rip into Carver's lifeless corpse.

Then, Nick looked ahead and walked out the door. Not looking back at the cabin again.

He saw Clementine and Sarah walking towards him.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked

Sarah slowly nods her head.

"Where's Carver?" Clem asked

"He's dead...let's go, we need to find the others and tell them." He said

Clementine nods her head.

Nick, Clem, and Sarah head into the woods to find the others.

* * *

They were walking in the woods when they saw the others.

"Nick!" Luke said

Luke ran up and hugged him, Nick smiled.

He smiled even more when he saw Uncle Pete with them.

Nick hugged Pete before explaining what happened.

He stopped hugging Pete and he looked at the others.

"The cabin is overrun with lurkers and...Carver was there." He said

"What!?" Rebecca said

Nick nods his head.

"Is he dead…?" She asked

"Yeah, I saw lurkers ripped him apart." He said to them.

"We need to move on...the cabin isn't safe anymore." Luke said

They headed in a different way, away from the cabin.

They went deeper into the woods, trying to find another safe place, somewhere else.

* * *

 _-Three Days Later -_

They had been walking for a while, only stopping at night to set up camp.

They had been walking all morning.

Clementine was talking to Sarah, they were talking about happy times.

Clem missed her a lot, she was happy to have her friend back.

Sarah was a good friend even if she was different than her.

Carlos had a small smile on his face.

He was nicer to Clementine lately, after he found out that Clem got Sarah away from the overrun cabin. She kept his daughter safe so, he thought it was okay for them to talk.

Nick and Pete were in the back of the group, talking.

Nick was trying to get along with his uncle because he did missed him. He die the first time but, that didn't happen this time.

He wanted to spend a lot of time with his uncle.

He was smiling as he was talking to him, he was happy.

* * *

Nick looked to the side of him and he saw a house.

It wasn't dark yet but, it couldn't hurt to check this place out.

"Hey Luke, we should check this place out, there might be supplies inside." Nick said to Luke.

Luke smiled at the idea "right, good idea Nick."

Nick smiles back at him as Luke turns to the others.

"You guys rest...Nick, Clem, and I will go check this place out, we'll see if it's safe." Luke said

The others sat down to rest while Nick, Clem, and Luke went inside the house.

They split up and started looking around.

Luke went upstairs, Clem was in another room and Nick was in the room by the front door.

The place was dark but, it had light still coming out of the windows. So, Nick could still see.

Nick saw something walking towards him. He put his rifle up and aimed it at the person.

"Who are you?" He asked

He saw two guys walk towards him. The guys looked like they were his age. They didn't have weapons out at him.

"We don't mean any trouble...my name is Tate…" one of the guys said as he pointed to the other guy "...this is Reese."

"Hey." He said to them.

Tate had dark brown hair with a black beanie on, light hazel eyes and white skin. He was wearing a black hoodie on with dark ripped jeans and black boots. He was the same height as Nick.

Reese had black hair and dark brown eyes, he looked to be mexican. He was wearing a dark gray zipped jacket with a dark blue tank top under it and black pants with dark gray boots. He was a little bit shorter than Tate and Nick.

"We're friendly." Reese said with a small smile.

Nick was wary of strangers and didn't trust easily but, they seem nice.

So, he put his rifle down.

Reese signed in relief and Tate smiled.

"I'm Nick." He told them

"Well, nice to meet you, Nick." Tate said

Nick nods his head as someone walks in.

"Is everything okay in here, Nick?" Clem asked as she walked in.

She had wide eyes when she saw Tate and Reese.

"It's ok Clem, they're friendly." He said to her

She nods her head.

"There names are Tate and Reese." He said as Reese waved at her.

"Hi, I'm Clementine."

Tate and Reese smiled at her.

* * *

 _-A few hours later -_

Everyone had come inside after they finished checking the house. They found some food, water bottles, and meds. They all met Tate and Reese. Everyone was nice to them except Rebecca, she didn't trust them yet.

Everyone had gone to bed and were asleep.

But, Nick was sitting on the couch with candles near by so, he could see.

He was sitting in the living room, lost in thought until he heard a voice.

"Hey Nick."

Nick turned around, he saw Tate and Reese there.

"Can't sleep?" He asked them

Reese laughed a little "nope."

"And besides, we wanted to get to know you more." Tate said

Nick nods his head as Tate lays on the couch opposite to him. Reese was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch Tate was laying on.

Tate was staring at the ceiling as he started talking to Nick.

"So, are you the leader?" Tate asked

Nick smiled and almost laughed "no, Luke is the leader, not me."

"Well, the way you talked and acted earlier...you looked like a leader to us." Reese said

Nick laughed "trust me, I'm no leader."

"You never know…" Tate said

Nick only smiled at them.

"Is that little girl we saw earlier...Clem...is she your little sister or something?" Tate asked

Nick smiled more "no but, we are close. Our group are very close, we're like family towards each other."

Reese and Tate smiled.

"We saw…" Reese said

"You guys are really happy." Tate said, finishing Reese's sentence.

Nick nods his head and he decided to ask them some questions.

"How long have you guys known each other?" He asked

"We met at the beginning of this shit...we been surviving together for two years now." Tate said

"We didn't join groups...but you guys seem cool so, we were thinking that we would stick around." Reese said

"We would like you guys to stay." Nick said

Tate nods his head as he looked at Nick.

"How old are you, Nick?" Tate asked

"24" he said

Tate laughed a little bit "I'm 24 too."

Reese playfully rolled his eyes "I'm 23"

They all laughed, they couldn't help it.

They talked more for hours, they were all smiling.

Nick was slowly becoming friends with these guys.

* * *

 **This chapter has some character development and some new characters (my OCs : Tate & Reese) :D **

**I hope you enjoyed and liked this chapter & you will get to pick a choice next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5 - Friend or Stranger?

Nick opens his eyes and sees that he is still on the couch, he is laying on it.

He looks and also sees that Tate and Reese are asleep.

They must of fell asleep last night while talking.

Nick smiles and gets off the couch.

He walks towards Tate and Reese, he shakes them awake.

Tate rubs his eyes while Reese slowly opens his eyes.

"Nick?" Tate asked

"Yeah it's me, get up." He said

Tate nods his head and gets up off the other couch.

Reese gets up off the floor.

Everyone else was awake too.

"Morning Clem." Nick said to her

"Good morning, Nick." She said back at him with a smile.

Tate grabbed his hammer and knife.

Reese grabs his bat.

Everyone grabs the supplies and walk out of the house.

They start heading north again.

* * *

 _-Two Days Later -_

It's been two days and Nick has gonna closer with Tate and Reese. They were becoming great friends and they were fun to talk to.

Nick was happy to have them, Clem, Uncle Pete, Luke, and the group.

They had all stopped to rest and they were by a bridge.

Clementine was on a rock, looking through her binoculars.

"There's the bridge."

"And does it look passable?"

"I think so."

"Good."

Clementine gets after the rock and stands by Luke.

"We have to cross that bridge. Let's go."

"Hold on now, we can't all go sprinting across that thing, okay? If we get spotted out there, we're gonna be trapped."

"Going around that lake will take too long."

"Right, but...look, we've got no idea who's out there. Okay, I'm gonna sneak across and make sure it's clear before we bring the whole group over."

"You think splitting the group is a good idea?"

"I never said it was a good idea. But it's better than riskin' everyone at once."

"What's your plan?"

"Clem and I can scoot across low and slow and make sure nobody's waitin' for us on the other side."

"We'll have a tough time covering for you from back here."

"Well, we'll just turn back if it gets hairy."

"Clementine should stay here, she's…"

"She's what?"

"She just a little girl, Luke."

"She's a valuable little girl."

"I mean, hell, if she can sew up her own arm, she's fit to cross a bridge."

"I can do it."

"See, no problem."

"It's gonna be fine. Okay? We'll signal you guys in ten minutes. Just watch for a light on the far side."

Nick and Tate walk up to them.

"We can go with you guys." Nick said

Luke nods his head "let's go then."

* * *

They just killed two lurkers that were near the front of the bridge.

They walk until they see a guy with the hood of his hoodie up and he has a rifle in his hands.

"Who are you?" The guy asked

"We're a little lost…" Clem said

The guy walked towards him.

"You don't look like assholes, are you assholes?"

"I'm not an asshole." Nick said

"You think I'm an asshole?" Luke said with sarcasm.

"...we're friendly." Tate said

The guy smiles "you guys look like shit... I've got food in the station and I have a group at the ski lodge and if you want…"

The guy's eyes went wide.

They all turned around to see what he was looking at. They see three lurkers coming towards them.

"Shit!" Nick said

Luke gets out his machete and walks toward the lurkers. But, he falls through the bridge.

"Luke!" Nick and Clem said at the same time.

"I'm fine! I'm just stuck!" Luke said

Clementine grabs a metal pipe off the ground and she goes to help Luke.

Nick grabs Luke's machete off the ground and kills two of the lurkers.

Tate was killing the last lurker that was coming towards him.

Tate didn't know he was near the edge of the bridge.

He slips and falls off the bridge.

"Tate!" Nick said

The lurker falls off and goes into the water below. Tate drops his hammer and it goes into the water too.

Nick was about to run and help Tate when he heard someone.

"Help me!"

The other guy was holding back a lurker that was trying to bite him. His rifle was on the ground.

Nick looks at him and then, he looks back at Tate.

Tate was hanging off the edge of the bridge and was losing his grip.

[ Help Tate ]

[ Help Matthew ]


	6. Chapter 6 - Thank You

" _Help me!"_

 _The other guy was holding back a lurker that was trying to bite him. His rifle was on the ground._

 _Nick looks at him and then, he looks back at Tate._

 _Tate was hanging off the edge of the bridge and was losing his grip._

 **[ Help Tate ]**

[ Help Matthew ]

Nick drops Luke's machete and runs to help Tate.

Tate was about to fall but, Nick grabbed his arms.

"I got you, Tate, don't worry!" Nick said

Tate nods his head as Nick starts to pull him up.

He pulls him onto the bridge and now they are both laying on the ground.

Nick hears a gunshot and sees that the lurker that was attacking the guy is dead, on the ground.

Nick looks and sees Clementine shot the lurker with the gun he gave her.

" _Clem?"_

" _Oh hey Nick."_

 _Nick smiles and gives her something "here."_

" _A gun?"_

" _Yeah, I thought you need one."_

" _Thanks."_

Nick smiled and got up off the ground.

"Well, that was a close one." Tate said

Nick nods his head and helps Luke out of the hole.

"You okay?" Nick asked him

"Yeah...yeah…that was really close." Luke said

Tate laughed a little bit then stopped.

Nick looks at everyone and they were all alright and alive.

"Hey...I'm Nick, this is Clementine, Tate, and Luke."

The guy smiles "The name's Matthew."

"Well, nice to meet you, Matthew." Luke said

Matthew smiles more and nods his head.

"Let's go."

* * *

They all head off the bridge and Luke signals the others. After that, he sits down on the log.

Clem and Matthew went into the 'small house' to get some food.

Nick was lost in thought until he saw someone walk towards him.

Tate hugged him and after a few seconds, Nick wrapped his arms around him.

They stopped hugging and both smiled.

"Thank you for saving me, Nick." Tate said

Nick nods his head "what are friends for? I couldn't just let you die."

Tate smiled more "yeah...thanks."

They both headed over to Luke. They all saw the others coming off the bridge and walking over to them.

"Hey guys." Tate said

"Is it safe?" Carlos asked

"Yeah it is." Luke said

Reese walks over to Nick and Tate, he hugs them.

"I'm glad you guys are okay." Reese said

He stops hugging them and they all smiled.

"Nick saved me…" Tate said to Reese

"Thank you, Nick."

"You guys are my friends, I'm not just going to let you die." Nick said

Reese nods his head.

* * *

 **Some Bromance moments :)**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Familiar Faces

They started walking towards the ski lodge.

Nick thought he saw something so, he went off the road and into the woods.

"Nick, what are you doing?" Clem asked as she followed him.

"I thought I saw something." He said to her

And then, they saw a girl with red-head hair.

"Bonnie?" Nick said

"Nick? And who's the girl?"

That's right, Bonnie doesn't know Clementine yet.

"This is Clementine."

"Hello, I'm Bonnie."

Clementine smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?" Nick asked

"I am with a few other people...after Carver went missing...Howe's was overrun with walkers…" Bonnie said

"Really?" Nick said

"Yeah, a few of us escape but, a lot of people died." She said with a sad look on her face.

"So, you're with a small group?" Nick asked

Bonnie nods her head.

Nick smiled "meet us here in an hour or so."

"Why?"

"Just trust us, Bonnie." Clem said

"Ok."

* * *

They run back on the road and get to the ski lodge.

"Where did you guys go?" Tate asked

"I thought I saw something, we went to go see what it was." Nick said

"And?" Rebecca asked

"It was nothing." Clementine said

"That's good." Luke said

Matthew came out of the ski lodge with three people behind him.

"Guys, this is Walter, Sarita, and…"

"Kenny!?" Clem said as she ran up and hugged the guy.

Kenny had wide eyes "Clementine?"

He hugged her back and then, went to her level. He put his hand on her shoulder as he smiled.

"Small world…" Matthew said with a smile

"We can talk inside." Kenny said

"Great, I just started dinner." Walter said

"You sure, it's alright?" Carlos asked

"It's gonna storm soon, please come in."

Everyone went inside the ski lodge.

* * *

After Nick helped Kenny and Luke, he went back inside.

He saw Clementine put an angel on the christmas tree.

"She looks so cool!" Sarah said

"Beautiful, I use to love this time of year." Sarita said

Nick smiled and Clementine came down, she starts talking to Sarita.

Nick went outside and started walking.

He heard someone behind him, it was Clementine.

"Hey Clem, coming with me?"

Clementine nods her head.

They walk into the woods.

They see Bonnie standing there, waiting for them.

"Hey Bonnie." Clementine said

"Hi."

"We're at a ski lodge right now...your group can stay there if they want." Nick said

Bonnie smiled "I'II let you meet them."

Nick and Clem nod their heads and follow Bonnie.

They walk until they see a fire with people around it.

"Bonnie...who are they?" One guy who looks asian asked

"Calm down Vince, this is Nick and Clementine. They're friendly." Bonnie said

"Are you sure about that?" A young black guy asked

"Yes, Russell." She said

Bonnie sighed "Nick, Clem, don't worry about them...they're just not use to strangers."

"It's fine, Bonnie." Nick said

Bonnie smiled and pointed to the Asian guy.

"That's Vince."

And then, two goofy looking guys.

"Those two are Eddie and Wyatt."

"Hey dude." Eddie said with a smile.

A short haired girl and black guy with a scar.

"That's Jane and Mike."

The other black guy. "This is Russell."

He just rolled his eyes at them.

"He just doesn't trust strangers." Bonnie said to them.

Nick nods his head.

Two girls who are sitting down.

"That's Shel and her younger sister, Becca."

The girl next to them.

"And her name's stephanie."

"Ok, now that you know everyone...want to tell them why you're here?" Bonnie asked

Nick nods his head "we have a ski lodge, it's warm and has a lot of room. You guys can come if you want."

"That sounds awesome." Eddie said

"No it does, we can't trust them." Russell said

"Come on Russell, it's safe and they have food." Bonnie said to him

"Let's go." Vince said

Everyone even Russell followed Nick and Clementine back to the ski lodge.

* * *

 **Next chapter will have a choice.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Why Can't Good Things Last?

_Nick nods his head "we have a ski lodge, it's warm and has a lot of room. You guys can come if you want."_

" _That sounds awesome." Eddie said_

" _No it does, we can't trust them." Russell said_

" _Come on Russell, it's safe and they have food." Bonnie said to him_

" _Let's go." Vince said_

 _Everyone even Russell followed Nick and Clementine back to the ski lodge._

* * *

 **Clementine's Point Of View**

They get to the ski lodge and Luke saw them.

"There you guys are." Luke said

Then, Luke's eyes get wide.

"Who are they? Bonnie?"

Bonnie smiles at him.

Everyone else came out of the ski lodge.

"Who are they!?" Rebecca asked

"Bec, Calm down." Alvin said

"Guys, calm down...I told them they could stay here." Nick said

"Yeah...they're not a threat to us...Carver's got overrun…" Clementine said

Everyone seemed surprised.

"Clementine?" Kenny said with wide eyes.

"Kenny." Clem said with a smile.

Clementine hugged him, she was happy to see him again.

"We can talk inside." Kenny said to her

Clem nods her head.

After everyone knew each other's names, they all went inside.

* * *

 _-A few minutes later -_

After Clementine was done talking to Kenny and helping Walter with dinner.

Nick was outside helping Kenny and Luke.

Clementine walks up the stairs, she sees Rebecca and Alvin.

"I'II go get you some water." Alvin said to Rebecca.

Alvin goes down the stairs.

She walks toward Rebecca.

"Are you okay?" She asked her

"I'm alright, Clem." Rebecca said

They talked for awhile and Clementine listen to Rebecca's stomach.

Clementine smiles and Alvin came back.

"Thanks for staying with her, Clem." Alvin said

Clem nods her head and looks in a box.

She sees an angel topper and picks it up.

She puts it on the christmas tree.

Clementine sees Sarah with a smile on her face.

"She looks so cool!" Sarah said

"Beautiful, I use to love this time of year." Sarita said

Clementine smiles and walks down the stairs.

* * *

 _-An hour later -_

Everyone has eaten dinner and gotten to know each other.

Clementine went outside for a second.

She looked up at the night sky and smiles.

"Hey Clem."

Clem turned around, It was Nick.

"Hi, Nick." Clem said

It was silent for a few seconds.

"Are you okay?" She asked him

"I'm fine, you?"

"I'm okay."

Nick smiles at her.

But then, they both heard a noise.

They're eyes widened.

The wind turbine…


	9. Chapter 9 - Run

_Clementine went outside for a second._

 _She looked up at the night sky and smiles._

" _Hey Clem."_

 _Clem turned around, It was Nick._

" _Hi, Nick." Clem said_

 _It was silent for a few seconds._

" _Are you okay?" She asked him_

" _I'm fine, you?"_

" _I'm okay."_

 _Nick smiles at her._

 _But then, they both heard a noise._

 _They're eyes widened._

 _The wind turbine…_

* * *

 **Clementine's Point Of View**

Kenny and the others come out of the ski lodge expect for Rebecca and Sarah.

"The storm got it spinning out of control, that sound is gonna draw walkers, we gonna shut it down now!"

"Nick, help me...carry the guns."

"Guns?"

Nick follows Carlos into the ski lodge, he comes back out and gives her a handgun.

She takes it and smiles at him.

He smiled back at her.

"That thing's a damn dinner bell!"

They all run towards the wind turbine. When they get to it, they all heard a loud noise.

"What the hell was that?"

The lights at the ski lodge turn off.

"Damnit, transformer must of gone. Gonna check it, I could use a hand."

"I'll go." Nick said

Kenny nods his head.

"I'll come too."

"No, it's too dangerous...the rest of you get this thing shut down!"

"Nick, be careful." Reese said

"Yeah, I will." Nick said as he nods his head.

Kenny starts running and Nick is running behind him.

Everyone was confused on how to turn the wind turbine off so, Clementine decided to do it since she has done it before.

"I can do it." Clementine said

"Ok, we will watch your back, Luke, Tate scan the trees with me." Carlos said

Clementine turned off the wind turbine with the key. The noise stops after it's turned off, it becomes quiet.

"Something doesn't feel right." Tate said

Walkers started coming out of the woods.

The walkers were coming towards them.

"Shit…" Clem said to herself

* * *

 **Nick's Point Of View**

They finally got to the transformer.

Kenny was looking at it while Nick watched his back, making sure no lurkers was coming towards them.

"Damnit!" Kenny said as he hit something.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I can't get this thing to work."

Nick doesn't hear any noise anymore.

"They must of got the wind turbine shut off." He said

Kenny nods his head and closes the transformer.

"Forget this, let's just go back."

Nick nods his head and then, his eyes widened.

"We've got a problem."

There was still lurkers coming out of the woods.

"Shit! Run!"

Nick and Kenny started running back to the others.

* * *

 **Clem's Point Of View**

Clementine and the others started running towards the ski lodge while shooting walkers.

They get to the ski lodge but, there was still walkers coming towards them.

"There's too many of them!" Reese said

"This place is gonna get overrun." Tate said

Nick and Kenny run towards them.

"Nick!" Clem said as she hugs him.

He smiles and hugs her back.

They stop hugging and Bonnie looks at them.

"We can use the truck." Bonnie said

"What?" Clementine said

"When Carver's place was overrun, we took one of the trucks to get out of there. We can run to the truck and drive out of here, we'll come back when the walkers leave." She said

"That's a good idea, Bonnie." Mike said

Bonnie smiled at him and Jane kills another walker.

"Then, let's go." Jane said

"Be right back." Nick said as he ran into the ski lodge.

He comes back out with Rebecca and Sarah. He also has a few backpacks in his arms, he puts them down onto the ground.

"They are full with supplies, we could use." Nick explained

Clementine nods her head and smiles.

Some people put the backpacks on their backs. They all have weapons in their hands.

"We ready to go?" Luke asked

Everyone nods their heads.

"Let's go." Nick said

They all started running, killing walkers as they ran. They were running towards the woods.

Clementine stopped when she heard a scream.

Sarita!

Clementine looks and sees a walker was grabbing Sarita's leg as she tried to get away.

And then, she sees Carlos was frozen in place, shooting at walkers coming towards him.

Then, his gun clicked, he looks at his gun with wide eyes.

Clementine's eyes were wide.

[ Help Sarita ]

[ Help Carlos ]


	10. Chapter 10 - Damnit

_They all started running, killing walkers as they ran. They were running towards the woods._

 _Clementine stopped when she heard a scream._

 _Sarita!_

 _Clementine looks and sees a walker was grabbing Sarita's leg as she tried to get away._

 _And then, she sees Carlos was frozen in place, shooting at walkers coming towards him._

 _Then, his gun clicked, he looks at his gun with wide eyes._

 _Clementine's eyes were wide._

 **[ Help Sarita ]**

[ Help Carlos ]

Clementine decides to help Sarita since she was closer to her. Carlos was more far away from the walkers.

Clem ran towards Sarita and she shot the walker in the head. The walker falls limp, it was dead.

"T-thanks Clem." Sarita said

"Sarita!" Kenny said as he ran towards them.

"I'm okay, Kenny. Clementine helped me." Sarita said to Kenny

Kenny smiles at her "Thank you for saving her, Clem."

Clementine smiled back at him but then, she looked back at Carlos.

A walker was about to grab Carlos but, Luke killed the walker with his machete.

"Carlos! Come on!" Luke said, starting to run.

Carlos quickly glares at Clementine and then, he ran towards the woods, after Luke.

Clementine sees Kenny and Sarita run towards the woods, she runs after them.

They get into the woods and started following Bonnie, they are still running.

"Keep running! It's this way!" Bonnie said

Clementine nods her head and keeps running, following her.

There was still a lot of walkers in the woods.

* * *

 **Nick's Point Of View**

Nick heard Bonnie, he was still running and Reese was behind him.

He turns around and sees Reese fell on the ground.

Reese tries to get up but, he falls down and cried out in pain.

"Shit! I think I twisted my leg…damnit…" Reese said

Reese had dropped his bat when he fell.

Nick's eyes widened when he sees a lurker walking towards Reese.

"Reese!"

[ Kill Lurker ]

[ Drag Reese Away ]

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, the next chapter will be longer.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Everything Went Black

_He turns around and sees Reese fell on the ground._

 _Reese tries to get up but, he falls down and cried out in pain._

" _Shit! I think I twisted my leg…damnit…" Reese said_

 _Reese had dropped his bat when he fell._

 _Nick's eyes widened when he sees a lurker walking towards Reese._

" _Reese!"_

 **[ Kill Lurker ]**

[ Drag Reese Away ]

Nick grabs Reese's bat and ran towards the lurker. He hit the lurker in the head and it falls to the ground.

He hits the lurker two more times, it was dead.

Nick gives the bat to Reese and helps him up. He puts Reese's arm over his shoulder and Reese leans against him.

Clementine smiles at Nick and he smiled back at her. He sees her start running again.

They started walking again.

* * *

They finally get to the truck and everyone else is there too. Everyone was alive and okay.

Nick smiles and sees Tate run over to them.

"Reese! You okay?" Tate asked

"Yeah, I just twisted my leg. Nick helped me." Reese said

Tate smiled "I'm glad you guys are okay."

"Me too." Nick said with a smile.

Tate helped Reese over to the truck and he also helps him sit down. Carlos looks at Reese's leg.

Nick walks over to them.

Tate had a worried look on his face.

"Tate, stop worrying about me." Reese said

"You're my friend, of course I am going to worry about you." Tate said to him

Reese just smiles, Carlos wrapped bandages around his leg.

After Carlos was done taking care of Reese, they all got in the truck.

Bonnie and Mike were in the front. And the rest of them were in the back.

There wasn't a lot of room since they had a lot of people in the group.

But mostly, everyone was happy.

Nick was talking to Clementine and they were both smiling.

* * *

 _-An hour later -_

Nick woke up and opened his eyes.

He heard a noise.

What the…?

"Fuck!" Mike yelled

The truck crashed into something and everything went black.

* * *

 **Sorry for another short chapter and the cliffhanger.**

 **What do you think will happen?**

 **There will be a choice next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12 - In The Pines

_Nick woke up and opened his eyes._

 _He heard a noise._

 _What the…?_

" _Fuck!" Mike yelled_

 _The truck crashed into something and everything went black._

* * *

Nick opened his eyes, slowly.

There was smoke and the truck was on its side.

Nick was laying down, he looked around and saw Reese near him.

They were the only two in the truck.

The others must have gotten out.

Nick sees Tate crawl into the truck.

"Nick!" Tate said

"I'm fine! Grab Reese and get out of here!" Nick yelled at him.

Tate nods his head and grabs Reese. He drags him out of there.

Nick crawls out of the truck too.

He looks around, there is a dead lurker on the road and the truck was near a tree.

They must have hit the lurker and crashed into the tree.

The truck was still smoking so, Nick walked away from it.

He ran into the woods to find the others.

* * *

Nick stopped running and was now walking.

As he was walking, he was looking around.

He decided to sing since nobody was around.

 _Little girl, little girl, don't lie to me  
Tell me where did you sleep last night?_

In the pines, In the pines, Where the sun never shines  
Will shiver the whole night through.

 _My Daddy was a Railroad man_  
 _Killed a mile and a half from here_

 _His head, was found, In a drivers wheel_  
 _His body was never found._

 _In the pines, In the pines, Where the sun never shines  
Will shiver the whole night through._

 _You've caused me to weep, you've caused me to mourn_  
 _You caused me to lose my home._

 _Little girl, little girl, where'd you sleep last night?_  
 _Not even your mother knows._

 _In the pines, In the pines, Where the sun never shines_  
 _Will shiver when the cold winds blow._

Nick hopes that Clem and the others are okay.

* * *

 **Clementine's Point Of View**

Clementine had ran into the woods and had gotten separated from the others.

She was walking and looking around.

She was alone but, she was also worried about Nick and the others.

Clementine was still walking when she heard a scream.

She ran towards the scream with a worried look on her face.

* * *

 **Nick's Point Of View**

Nick was still walking.

He heard something and started running.

He sees Mike and Walter being attacked by lurkers.

Two lurkers were about to grab Walter.

Mike was struggling to break free from another lurker.

The lurker was about to bite Mike's shoulder.

"Mike!" Nick said

"Nick, help me!" Mike yelled

[ Help Mike ]

[ Help Walter ]


	13. Chapter 13 - Sorry

_Nick was still walking._

 _He heard something and started running._

 _He sees Mike and Walter being attacked by lurkers._

 _Two lurkers were about to grab Walter._

 _Mike was struggling to break free from another lurker._

 _The lurker was about to bite Mike's shoulder._

" _Mike!" Nick said_

" _Nick, help me!" Mike yelled_

 **[ Help Mike ]**

[ Help Walter ]

Nick runs over to Mike and shoots the lurker in the head. It falls to the ground, dead.

"You okay?" Nick asked

"Yeah...thank you…" Mike said

They heard Walter crying out in pain.

Nick turns and sees that one of the lurkers bit Walter's shoulder. The other lurker is ripping into Walter's stomach.

Nick's eyes widened in horror.

"No!" Mike said as he ran towards him.

Mike killed the two lurkers with his hatchet.

Walter collapsed to the ground.

Nick walked over and aimed his gun at Walter's head.

"Sorry…" Nick said to him

He pulled the trigger.

Mike put his hand on Nick's shoulder.

"Let's go…" Mike said

Nick nods his head and they started walking.

* * *

They walked in silence until Nick stopped.

"What is it?" Mike asked

"Over there." Nick said

They were at the Parker's run.

Mostly everyone was here but, some people were missing.

Mike went to go talk to Bonnie.

Nick looked around and started to get worried.

Clem...where is she?

Matthew smiled and walks over to him.

Matthew looks around "Where's Walter?" he asked

Nick looked down at the ground "He's dead…"

He looks back at Matthew and sees tears already in his eyes.

"No…" Matthew said in a sad voice as he walks away.

Nick sees Mike walking over to Matthew, he is probably going to talk to him.

Nick checks his gun, it has a few bullets.

He starts walking when someone grabs his arm.

"Where are you going?" Tate asked

"To find Clem…" Nick said

"You want me to go with you?"

"No thanks...I will be fine on my own."

"Ok, be careful."

Nick nods his head and walks toward the woods.

* * *

 _Clementine had ran into the woods and had gotten separated from the others._

 _She was walking and looking around._

 _She was alone but, she was also worried about Nick and the others._

 _Clementine was still walking when she heard a scream._

 _She ran towards the scream with a worried look on her face._

 **Clementine's Point Of View**

She saw it was Troy who had screamed.

He was being attacked by a walker. His gun was out of reach.

Clementine aims her gun at the walker.

But, she starts to have second thoughts.

He had just stand there when Carver was beating Kenny and he hit her too.

But, that didn't happen this time.

He is still probably a jerk.

Should she save him?

[ Shoot Walker ]

[ Leave Him ]


	14. Chapter 14 - Nightmares

_She saw it was Troy who had screamed._

 _He was being attacked by a walker. His gun was out of reach._

 _Clementine aims her gun at the walker._

 _But, she starts to have second thoughts._

 _He had just stand there when Carver was beating Kenny and he hit her too._

 _But, that didn't happen this time._

 _He is still probably a jerk._

 _Should she save him?_

 **[ Shoot Walker ]**

[ Leave Him ]

Clementine decides to save him, everyone deserves a second chance. She wasn't going to become like Carver.

She pulls the trigger and the bullet goes through the walker's head. It falls to the ground, dead.

Troy turns and looks at her, he was shocked that a little girl saved him.

"I'm Clementine." she said to him

He half glared at her "Name's Troy." he said

"We should go before walkers come."

Troy looked like he wanted to argue with her but, he just nods his head.

He picks up his gun and they started walking.

* * *

 **Nick's Point Of View**

Nick had been walking for a while. He was worried about Clem and he was hoping that she was okay.

He decided to stop for minute. He sat down and was leaning against a tree.

Nick starts closing his eyes, he knows falling asleep, out in the open wasn't the smartest idea but, he was tired.

He hadn't gotten any sleep lately because of fear of his friends dying.

He closed his eyes.

 _Nick grabs her arms and starts to pull her up._

 _A lurker crawls up and grabs Nick's leg._

" _Get off!" He said as he kicked the lurker in the face, it fell back down._

" _Nick, leave her! Don't let her drag you down too!"_

 _Nick looked into Sarah's eyes._

 _Sarah was crying "Nick…"_

 _No! I'm not letting her die!_

 _/_

 _Nick starts walking towards Luke, slowly._

" _No, Nick! Go back!" Luke said_

 _Bonnie takes out her gun and starts shooting the lurkers. Nick and Clementine walk towards Luke, to help him._

" _Please...please…" Luke said_

 _Nick gets closer to him and reaches his hand out to Luke._

" _Nick…"_

 _They both were looking into each other's eyes for the last time._

 _/_

 _He could've just killed himself but, he looked at Clementine._

 _He didn't want her to come back as one of those things._

 _So, he aimed his gun at her head and pulled the trigger. He dropped the gun near her._

" _Clem…" he said in a sad voice._

* * *

Nick opened his eyes. Tears were in his eyes too.

He was scared of losing his friends.

Nick wiped his tears away and got up from the ground.

He had to find Clem…

He started walking again.

* * *

 **Next chapter you will have a choice to make.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Missing

_He had to find Clem…_

Nick was still walking until he saw something.

"Clem…?"

"Nick!"

Clementine ran towards him and they hugged, Nick wrapped his arms around her.

They stopped hugging and he saw Troy.

Clementine looked at Nick "I saved him from a walker."

Nick nods his head and turns around.

"We should go, we have to get back to the others." Nick said

They started walking back to the Parker's Run.

* * *

They got back to the Parker's run and Troy introduced himself to everyone.

There was still some people missing. Nick was getting a little bit worried.

"Still. Doesn't exactly help us figure out what we're gonna do now. We've got no food, no water, it's getting damn cold, and we're losing daylight fast."

"When the others get back, they'll know what to do. Luke will have a plan."

"Then, let's go find the others." Nick said

"We should go find them...if they're in trouble then, they are going to need our help." Clementine said

"They're right, after everything...after all this. If there's any chance they're still alive, we need to take it."

"I'II go. Clem can come with me." Nick said

Clementine smiled and nods her head.

They walk out of Parker's run.

* * *

Nick and Clementine were walking in silence.

"Do you think the others are okay?" Clementine asked

"Yeah, I think they are going to be fine." Nick said

 _-A few minutes later -_

Nick and Clementine moved a dead body. Under the body was glasses. Sarah's glasses!

"These glasses. They're Sarah's!" Clementine said

Nick's eyes went wide.

"It could be a good sign." she said

He nods his head and gets up.

Nick was about to say something to Clementine but, he heard someone.

"No! Help!"

Nick's eyes widened and he ran towards the yelling.

It was Eddie, he was stuck in a fence, his arm was stuck.

A lurker was walking closer towards him.

But then, he saw Jane on the ground, another lurker was on top of her.

She was holding it up so, it wouldn't bite her. Her knife was out of reach.

[ Help Eddie ]

[ Help Jane ]


	16. Chapter 16 - Running Out Of Time

_Nick was about to say something to Clementine but, he heard someone._

" _No! Help!"_

 _Nick's eyes widened and he ran towards the yelling._

 _It was Eddie, he was stuck in a fence, his arm was stuck._

 _A lurker was walking closer towards him._

 _But then, he saw Jane on the ground, another lurker was on top of her._

 _She was holding it up so, it wouldn't bite her. Her knife was out of reach._

 **[ Help Eddie ]**

[ Help Jane ]

Nick ran towards Eddie, Clementine was behind him.

"It's okay, Eddie. I am going to help you." Nick said

Eddie nods his head, trying to look calm but, he was scared.

Nick starts pulling Eddie's arm.

"Nick!" Clementine yelled to get his attention.

Nick looks up and sees that the lurker was getting closer.

"Shit…" Nick said in a low voice.

He goes through the hole in the fence and gets his hammer out.

Clementine tries to pull Eddie out while Nick kills the walker.

Nick walks toward the lurker and hits it's knee. It falls to the ground.

He hits it in the back of the head until it's dead.

He goes back towards Clementine to help her.

Nick pulls Eddie's arm out, ripping his shirt.

Eddie's arm was cut but, not too bad.

Nick helps Eddie up "It's not too bad of a cut but, we'll ask Carlos to take a look at it when we get back."

Eddie nods his head and hugs Nick.

"Thanks for saving me, man." Eddie said

Nick smiled "Just don't get stuck next time."

Eddie smiles back at him.

Nick realizes they forgot about Jane. His eyes widened as he turns around.

But, the lurker wasn't on top of her anymore. It was dead, on the ground, next to her. Her knife was still out of reach.

Nick looks and sees Luke is next to her.

Luke saved Jane, Nick was happy about that.

Nick ran over to Luke with Clementine behind him again.

Nick and Clementine nearly knocked him over, they hugged him, tightly.

"Hey guys, I guess you missed me." Luke said with a smile, he was also, almost out of breath from the unexpected hug.

Nick and Clementine stopped hugging him, they both smiled.

"Hate to ruin the moment but, we have to get back to the others." Jane said as she picked up her knife.

"Then, let's go." Nick said

They all left to head back to the others.

* * *

They got back to Parker's run.

Clementine ran towards Kenny and hugged him.

Nick saw this and smiled.

Carlos checked Eddie's arm and wrapped bandages around it. Eddie said something to Carlos and then, walked over to Wyatt.

Everyone was here and alive, Nick and Clementine were happy about this.

Their friends are safe and breathing.

Mike walks toward Nick "Son of a bitch." He smiled "You found them!"

Nick smiles and nods his head.

Mike walked over to talk to Eddie and Wyatt.

Nick was lost in thought until he saw Clementine walking towards him.

"Hi Nick."

"Hey Clem...are you okay?"

"I'm okay...are you?"

Nick smiled "I'm fine...I'm happy that everyone is okay."

"Me too." Clem said with a smile.

Bonnie walks up to Nick and Clementine.

"Can I talk to you guys for a minute?"

"Sure, Bonnie."

They walk away from the others for a second.

"I ain't gonna sugarcoat this. That baby's coming even faster than Rebecca's letting on." Bonnie said

Nick and Clementine got a little bit worried hearing this.

"Oh shit, does that mean what I think it does?" Luke said

Nick and Clementine look over at Rebecca, Carlos and Kenny were by her.

"Are you okay? How does it feel?"

"It feels wet, that's how it feels!"

Nick and Clementine walked over to the others.

"What's going on?" Clementine asked

"Rebecca's water broke!"

"What do we do?"

"Carlos, I think the baby's coming. What do we do?"

"No way can Rebecca travel like this."

"He's right."

"What do we do first, Carlos?"

"Clean water for one thing and blankets."

"And we gotta get outta this damn cold too."

"That map shows a couple of buildings nearby. Maybe one of them could do the trick?"

"The museum seems like it could be a good start, I'II go."

"Good idea, Mike, think you could go with her?"

"Sure thing."

"I'II check the building by the river."

"Okay then, Carlos, you uh...you stick by Rebecca and I will check the perimeter for walkers."

"Sarah, could you come and help me?" Carlos asked

Sarah nods her head and runs over to her father.

"Clem."

Clementine turns around and sees Bonnie. She walks over to her and they started talking.

Nick couldn't hear what they were saying.

He sees Clementine going somewhere. He sees her run in the direction Jane went.

"Where is Clementine going?" He asked

"She is going to help Jane." Bonnie said

"Ok."

Luke looks at everyone "Ok, we're looking for warm blankets, clean water, disinfectant…"

Sarah looks at Rebecca "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine."

Rebecca smiles at Sarah and then, looks back at Carlos.

"Alright everyone, you know what to do. Let's be fast and let's be careful."

After that, Luke goes to check the perimeter, Mike and Bonnie go to check the museum. Clementine and Jane are already gone. Carlos and Sarah are with Rebecca.

And the rest of them are either looking for supplies or making sure walkers don't get to close.

Nick is lost in thought again as he walks somewhere else.


	17. Chapter 17 - New People

_Nick is lost in thought again as he walks somewhere else._

Nick was still walking in the woods. He looks up and sees someone.

A young guy who is holding a bag, it was Arvo.

Nick remembers him, Arvo's group attacked his group.

But, Nick decides to talk calmly to him, like last time.

" _Are you okay?"_

" _Please...just…"_

 _Nick gets a sad look on his face._

" _I get it...I know you don't want to talk to me and you want to be left alone...but…"_

 _Arvo starts to cry a little bit._

" _I know it's hurts…I know how it feels…"_

 _Arvo looks down and cries more._

 _Nick sighs and gets up "just know that I understand...it's okay…"_

Nick stops thinking and walks up to Arvo, slowly.

"Hey…" Nick said

Arvo turns around and his eyes widened. He starts to point his gun at Nick.

"Please don't...I only want to talk...I'm not here to take your things." Nick explains

Arvo hesitates but then, puts his gun down.

Nick smiles a little bit "Are you alone?"

"No...I'm with my sister…" Arvo said

Nick nods his head "Are you with anyone else?"

"No, I'm not...my sister and I left our old group...they were not nice people…"

"What's your sister's name?" Nick asked

"Natasha…"

"I have a group, you can come back with me if you want...you and your sister can stay…"

Arvo looked unsure as he looked down at the ground.

Nick got a little closer to him and Arvo looked back up at Nick.

"We're good people…" Nick said

Arvo nods his head as Nick smiled.

* * *

 _-A few minutes later -_

Nick was walking with Arvo. They were going to get Arvo's sister.

They stop at an old house.

"Natasha!" Arvo said

A girl comes out of the house. Her eyes went wide when she saw Nick. She starts to grab her gun.

Arvo gets in front of Nick.

"Don't Natasha! He's nice person." Arvo said

Arvo said something else to her in russian. Nick didn't know what he said.

Natasha looked like she didn't fully trust Nick but, she nods her head.

They started heading towards Nick's group.

* * *

Nick explained everything and introduce Arvo and Natasha to everyone.

Arvo and Natasha seem to be getting along with everyone so, Nick goes somewhere else.

Nick saw Clementine and he walks toward her.

He smiles at her "Hey Clem, wanna come with me to check on Bonnie and Mike? They might need help."

"Sure."

They go in the direction that Mike and Bonnie went, towards the museum.

* * *

They get to the museum and see two dead lurkers on the ground, they go inside.

Mike and Bonnie turn around.

"Hey you guys." Mike said

"I thought you went with Jane, Clem? She didn't take off, did she?"

"'Take off'? Why do you think she'd take off?"

"It's just...a feeling."

"We found a place for Rebecca to have the baby. An observation deck, with a gift shop. It's way up high, and pretty safe from the wind."

"Oh, that's great!"

"Just gimme like ten more minutes to search around."

"He doesn't want to go back empty-handed."

"What? I just wanna help."

"That's understandable." Nick said

Mike starts checking a box, Clementine and Bonnie are looking around. Nick is walking around too.

* * *

Nick walks over to Clem and sees her pick up a gray jacket.

"Hey, look at this! An old coat!"

Bonnie walks over too.

"Nice! Good find, Clem."

Clementine smiles "Maybe I could give it to Rebecca."

"That's a good idea...I'm sure she'll really appreciate it."

"She love it, Clem...she really needs it." Nick said

Bonnie nods her head and she looks at Clementine.

"I guess you've already got that old coat I gave you. I feel so bad about everything that happened. Hopefully, you won't always think of me like that."

"It seems like you're with us now. That's what matters most."

Bonnie smiles as Mike walks over to them.

"Clem found a jacket."

"That's great but, uh...isn't grey the, you know? We can't put Rebecca in a Confederate coat."

"Oh, I didn't even think about that."

"Guess it's better than nothing though."

Nick nods his head and Mike walks somewhere else.

Clementine walks over to the box and checks it.

"Nothing but, junk in there. Trust me."

Clementine turns around and looks at Mike.

She turns back around and moves the box, she puts it on the ground.

Nick walks over to her as she tries to open the shutter.

She couldn't open it all the way. Nick looks inside and smiles at what he sees.

"We found water!" he said

"Over here!"

Mike and Bonnie walk over to them.

Bonnie looks inside "Water! Bottled and clean, that's just what we need!"

Bonnie takes to open the door.

"It's locked. You wanna kick it down?" She said as she looked at Mike and Nick.

"That'd make an awful lot of noise."

Nick and Clementine looked at each other.

He walks over to the door and hits it. They heard a low growl of a lurker as it hits the door trying to get out.

"A lurker is in there but, we still have to get in." Nick said

Clementine nods her head.

Nick kick the door over and over until it finally opened.

The lurker tries to grab Nick but, he pushed it back. He hits it's knee and it falls to the ground.

He holds it down as Clementine stabs it in the back of the head.

"Well...that happened." Mike said

Nick and Clementine both smiled.

"At least now we've got something to bring back."

"I'll keep checkin' the other room."

"Let's get this water."

Mike grabs one of the waters and Clem walks over to the other one.

She tries to pick it up but, she couldn't do it.

Nick walks up behind her and smiles.

"It's okay, Clem...I got it."

She backs up and Nick picks up the water.

Nick and Mike walk out, Clementine smiles and runs to them.

She looks at Nick and Mike.

"That looks pretty heavy."

"Eh, it's all right. I know it looks like a lot, but we could all go through this pretty quick."

"Mike's right." Nick said

"That baby's gonna be hard on everyone, especially Rebecca. And between you and me, she's not looking too good…"

"I have noticed that…" Nick said with a worried look on his face.

Bonnie walks toward them.

"Come on, let's just get this back to Rebecca and the others."

Nick and Mike picked up the waters.

"We don't have much time to waste."

They all walk out of the museum and start heading back to the others.


	18. Chapter 18 - Here We Go Again

" _Come on, let's just get this back to Rebecca and the others."_

 _Nick and Mike picked up the waters._

" _We don't have much time to waste."_

 _They all walk out of the museum and start heading back to the others._

* * *

They got back to Parker's run.

"You're tellin' me your arms ain't tried?"

"Nope." Nick and Mike said at the same time, they both laughed.

They all heard Rebecca cry out in pain, Clementine and Bonnie ran to her.

Nick and Mike took their time because of the waters. Nick and Mike put the waters down and ran to Rebecca.

"Shit, oh god…"

"Breathe like I told you." Carlos said

Rebecca is trying to breathe.

Lurkers are coming towards them.

Where is Luke!

"...w-walkers…" Sarah said

"Shit! Walkers!" Nick said

"How'd they get that close without anyone seeing em'? Where the hell is Luke?"

"That's what I want to know, where the fuck is he!" Nick said

His voice scared Sarah a little bit.

Luke better not be with Jane again…

"Kenny! We've gotta do something!" Clementine said

"You just keep that baby safe." Kenny said as he walked towards the lurkers.

"Kenny?"

"We can't stay here!"

"Clementine, where's the place you and Jane found?"

"I'll show you!"

"Good, someone help me up."

Bonnie helped Rebecca up.

"Mike, get the water!"

"On it!"

Mike grabbed both of the waters.

Nick, Clementine, Sarah, Carlos, Rebecca, Alvin, Bonnie, Mike, and the rest of the group started walking to the deck.

A lurker comes near Clem but, Nick killed it before it got to her.

She smiled and started running to the others.

Nick starts running towards the deck with Clementine behind him. He runs up the stairs and when he got there he couldn't believe what he was seeing again.

"...that's about as human as I've felt in a long time. I almost forgot what…"

Luke and Jane were sitting there.

Nick and Clementine both had angry looks on their faces.

Seriously Luke, again!?

"What the fuck, Luke!" Nick said

"Nick!? Clementine…"

"It's um...it's not what it looks like…"

It sure as hell looks like it.

"What's going on?" Clementine asked

"Yeah Luke, what's going on?" Nick asked

"Well uh...I mean…"

Rebecca, Carlos, Bonnie, and Kenny walk in.

"In here, let's get you comfortable."

"What the fuck are you two doing up here?"

Luke and Jane stand up.

"Kenny! What's going on?"

"We've got God-knows-how-many walkers out there which YOU were supposed to be keeping an eye out for."

"Hey, hold on a second..."

Mike closed the other door on the other side.

"Just tell me what's goin' on!"

"What's goin' on is you're a reckless fuckin' moron."

"I'm reckless!? You know, you got a lotta nerve, Kenny!"

"Luke, shut up!" Nick said

"Walkers are right behind us! We have to keep them from getting up here." Clementine said

"There's still the stairs."

Rebecca cries out in pain.

"Fuck, I'm sorry."

Nick just walks out with an angry look on his face.

The rest of the group goes inside too.

Nick looks back inside.

"Right over here."

Bonnie helps lay Rebecca down on her back.

Mike runs out "They comin' up the stairs!"

"Here uh, we should…"

"You wanna help? Get out there and keep the walkers off us! I'll do this, I've been here before."

"They can't rush us on the stairs! Shoot em' before they get to us!"

"Shit, that's a lot of them. We need everyone out here!"

Rebecca, Alvin, Carlos, Kenny, Sarita, Becca, Eddie, Pete, and Reese are inside.

Nick, Clementine, Luke, Jane, Mike, Bonnie, Troy, Matthew, Vince, Wyatt, Russell, Shel, Stephanie, and Tate are outside.

"There's too many of them!"

"Shit!"

"Keep shooting! They are not gettin' up here!"

The gate is about to come loose.

Everyone tries to hold it close.

"Find somethin' to block this gate!"

Clementine and Luke start pushing the old cannon to block the gate.

They push it but, half way it goes through the floor. The floor falls apart and everything starts collapsing.

"Ah, shit!"

"Holy fuck!"

"What the fuck is goin' on out there!?"

It's falling apart...

"Get back, run!"

"Oh, shit!"

Everyone runs, Nick gets inside but, he heard a scream.

Nick and Clementine both look at each other with wide eyes.

That scream was Sarah…

Nick and Clementine run back out.

Nick sees Jane hanging off the rest of the deck but, Luke is helping her up.

He also sees Sarah hanging off it too.

[ Help Luke Pull Jane Up ]

[ Pull Sarah Up ]


	19. Chapter 19 - Stay Together

" _What the fuck is goin' on out there!?"_

 _It's falling apart..._

" _Get back, run!"_

" _Oh, shit!"_

 _Everyone runs, Nick gets inside but, he heard a scream._

 _Nick and Clementine both look at each other with wide eyes._

 _That scream was Sarah…_

 _Nick and Clementine run back out._

 _Nick sees Jane hanging off the rest of the deck but, Luke is helping her up._

 _He also sees Sarah hanging off it too._

[ Help Luke Pull Jane Up ]

 **[ Pull Sarah Up ]**

Sarah was starting to cry as she was losing her grip.

No! I'm not letting her die!

Nick ran over to Sarah and grabbed her arms, he pulled her up.

Nick helped her up and Clementine grabbed her hand, pulling her inside.

"Are you okay?" Clem asked Sarah

Sarah slowly nods her head, Clementine hugged her.

Nick smiled at this and then, sees that Luke was able to pull Jane up.

Nick didn't like Jane much but, he still signed in relief that both Jane and Sarah were okay.

Sarah was by Rebecca now and Clementine had walked out.

Rebecca was still pushing with Carlos's help.

"Oh shit, they're climbing up!"

"What!?"

"They're gonna make it up here."

"Fuck!"

"Does this shit ever end!?"

"We need to break the rest of the deck." Clementine said

"She's right! Drop the whole deck!"

"Drop the...are you fucking crazy?"

"How are we gonna do that!?"

"I don't know, just look around!"

Clementine looks up "Look!"

"That'll work! We bust that, the whole thing comes down."

Clementine looked at Nick "Boost me!"

Nick nods his head and puts Clem on his shoulders. She starts hitting the support cables with her hatchet.

"They're getting closer!"

"Move it!"

"Come on!" Mike said

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

The whole thing drops and Nick backs up, he puts Clementine down.

* * *

Nick and Clem look down and see all of the lurkers.

Everything was quiet.

"Oh...oh no."

Everyone walks in and sees Kenny holding the baby. It was not moving or making noise.

Rebecca was breathing, Kenny and Carlos had sad looks on their faces.

"Kenny? What…"

The baby coughs and starts crying.

Nick, Clementine, and everyone were smiling.

Nick was so sleepy and exhausted from everything.

He lays down on the ground and closes his eyes.

* * *

Nick opens his eyes and sees Clementine holding the baby, he smiles.

Clementine is smiling too. The baby starts crying but, she comforts him.

"Shh...Shh...there you go." she said

The baby stops crying and Kenny walks in.

"You're a natural."

"Look at you, like a big sister." Kenny said with a smile.

Sarita is smiling too.

Rebecca starts coughing.

"You okay, Rebecca?" Nick asked

"I'm fine, don't worry." She said

Nick nods his head.

"Here, let me take him. You both should rest, especially you." Kenny said as he takes the baby from Clementine.

Rebecca frowns and looks at Kenny.

"When's the last time you slept, Kenny?"

"About two years ago, I'm fine."

Alvin wakes up and looks at Kenny "Hey Kenny, can I hold him?"

Kenny nods his head and gives the baby to Alvin.

Alvin smiles at his son.

Kenny walks somewhere else.

Clementine looks behind her and walks out for a second.

Nick gets up and leans against the wall.

He can hear Clementine and Jane talking.

"You're leaving?" Clementine asked in a sad voice.

"Yeah, I know when I'm not wanted around." Jane said

It was quiet for a few seconds.

"Goodbye Clem." she said

Nick looked over and saw Jane go down the stairs.

He looks down at the ground and then, he looks at everyone.

Tate and Reese were sleeping next to each other.

He smiled at this then, he looked over at Clementine.

She was sitting on the stairs, he walked over and sat down next to her.

"Are you okay, Clem?" He asked

Clementine looked at him "I'm okay...I'm just sad to see her go again."

Nick nods his head, he hugged her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Everything is gonna be okay." Nick said with a smile.

Clementine smiled a little bit "I hope so." she said

* * *

They stopped hugging as Luke walked towards them.

"Hey guys." He said

"Hi Luke." Clementine said

"It's been one hell of a night." Luke said

"You can say that again." Nick said

Luke sighs "Temperature's dropping, we're low on food. I think we've gotta stay put a while, you know, for Rebecca and the baby."

Nick nods his head.

"...So I'm thinking as soon as it gets light, Jane and I should go explore, see if we can find some place to scavenge."

Clementine gets a sad look on her face.

That's right, Luke doesn't know that Jane is gone.

"What?"

"Luke, Jane left. She's gone." Nick said

"What? When?" He asked

"A few minutes ago." Clem said

"Are you serious? She didn't say anything about leaving to me. What the fuck!?"

Luke walks to the wall and hits it.

"Damnit!"

Nick rolls his eyes but, doesn't say anything.

He doesn't want to get into a fight with Luke again.

Clementine looks down as Kenny walks towards them.

"Hey, keep it down." He said as he looked at Luke.

"Sorry, I...sorry. Just...Jane's gone."

"Really!? Luke? Of all the childish bullshit."

Nick and Clem got up, they walked towards Kenny and Luke.

"Childish? Damnit, Kenny, you know what? Just...lay off."

"No, you put our lives, the baby's life at risk, so you two could roll around like fuckin' teenagers."

Luke, Kenny's right on this one.

"Look, I made a mistake, all right?"

"No, it's not all right!"

"What do you want from me?"

"Kenny's just trying to protect the group." Clem said

"Well, comin' down on me isn't helping."

"Fighting isn't helping either, Luke." Nick said

"Look, I'm sorry, ok? I fucked up...but y'know what? Jane, she made an offer and...fuck. I needed it, okay? I mean look around you. Everything is shit, so forgive me for wantin' to enjoy one moment of somethin' else!"

"Fine, but the baby...he's what matters now, got it? So get your shit together."

Tate and Reese walk towards them.

"Is everything alright?" Tate asked

"Everything is fine."

Everyone went inside.

"We're gonna need a good place to raise him, which ain't here, we gotta push on. We head north, get to Wellington. That's our best shot."

Nick and Clementine look at each other.

We can't go to Wellington, they won't let us in.

Tate crossed his arms as he signed "Going to Wellington isn't a good idea." he said

"And why not?" Kenny asked

"Because me and Reese have travel there. When we got there, they didn't let us in and we were only two people. Besides, we would all freeze to death before we got there." Tate said

"Ok, what's your plan?" Mike asked

"We can stay here for a few days until Rebecca is better and then, head back to the ski lodge. The walkers should be gone by now." Nick said

Kenny was about to say something until Sarita put her hand on his shoulder.

Kenny signed "Fine."

Alvin gave the baby to Rebecca.

Carlos walked over to them.

"How is Rebecca, is she okay?" Clementine asked in a worried voice.

Nick thought about what happened last time to Rebecca, he got worried too.

"After she gave birth, I made sure to stop the bleeding and Arvo gave her some medicine he had. She should be fine but, she needs rest." Carlos said

Nick and Clementine nod their heads, both had a smile on their faces.

"Look, we should all try and get some sleep. It's been a long day." Reese said

Mike and Bonnie lay down on the ground.

Nick and Clementine sleep next to each other.

"Night, Clem." Nick said as he closes his eyes.


	20. Chapter 20 - Getting Closer To Them

_-A few days later -_

They all were heading back to the ski lodge.

It was still kinda cold out.

Nick was lost in thought and in the back of the group. He was thinking of when him and Clementine had gotten to Wellington.

" _Just take her! Please! It's too dangerous out here for her." Nick said to her_

" _Nick, I…" Clem said_

" _It's just a little girl, you can make room for that. Please just...I need her to be safe…"_

" _I'II...I'II ask, just gimme a second."_

 _Edith walked somewhere else and Nick looks down._

" _I'm not staying here without you." Clem said_

 _Nick looks at Clementine._

" _It's safer here…" Nick said to Clem_

 _Edith came back "We can take the girl...but just the girl…"_

 _Nick smiled "Thank you."_

 _He looked back at Clementine, she had a sad look on her face._

" _This is your chance, Clem. You'll be safe in there…"_

 _Clem started to cry "No...why are you doing this?" She asked him_

" _Because it's the only way…please Clem, just…"_

 _Nick was starting to cry too._

" _No! We're leaving! Both of us, together." Clem said_

 _Nick looked at her "Clem…"_

" _Nick...we're staying together…"_

 _Nick smiles and hugs her._

Nick smiled about what Clem said. We stay together, we're family.

"Nick?"

Nick sees Clementine beside him.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked

"I'm just remembering some things." He said with a smile.

Clementine smiles and then, walks up to Sarah.

Carlos walked up to Nick.

"Nick, Sarah told me about what you did." Carlos said

"Oh, she did?"

"I wanted to say thanks for saving my daughter."

"It was no problem, Carlos…she needed help." Nick said

"Again, thank you."

Nick nods his head and then, Carlos walked towards the girls.

Nick smiled to himself.

He was about to get lost in thought again when he heard someone's voice, it was Luke.

"Hey Luke."

"Hey man, I know you're mad at me too but…"

Nick looked at him as he was talking.

"...I messed up, I know that but, can't you forgive me?"

"You put the whole group in danger." Nick said with an angry look on his face.

"I know…" Luke said with a sad look on his face.

Nick sighed "I'm not really mad at you...I forgive you, Luke."

"Really?"

Nick smiles and nods his head.

Luke smiled back at him and walked back to the front of the group.

Nick walked up to Clementine and started to walk next to her with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **Sorry the chapter is short, next one will be longer and will have a choice.**


	21. Chapter 21 - Too Scared To Run

_-An hour later -_

 **Clementine's Point Of View**

Clementine was walking behind Nick, in the back of the group. She was holding her gun, that Nick gave her, just in case a walker appeared.

She was thinking to herself.

She was happy that Nick and Tate convinced Kenny that they should head back to the ski lodge. Wellington wasn't the best plan, bad things happen and their friends died or left.

She wasn't going to let that happen again.

Sarah, Rebecca, Luke, Kenny…they all died…

Clementine got sad thinking about this but then, she looked up and saw everyone, her friends.

She smiled a little bit and thought of what Nick and her would always say.

 _We stay together, we're family._

She smiled more to herself and saw that Nick was smiling too.

* * *

 _-A few minutes later -_

Clementine saw that Arvo looked scared.

"Arvo?" she said to him

The others haven't noticed this yet.

She saw Nick turned around and looked at them.

"What's wrong?" he whispered

"I don't know…" she whispered back at him.

Nick went over to Arvo.

"Arvo…?" Nick said

Arvo took out his gun and pointed it near the edge of the woods.

Clementine and Nick saw what he was doing.

A walker came out of the woods. It walked towards Rebecca and the baby. The walker tried to grab Rebecca.

Arvo shot the walker in the head before it could. It fell to the ground, dead.

Everyone stopped walking and turned around after hearing the gunshot.

"What the…!?" Kenny said

Arvo put his gun down and Kenny walked over towards him.

Nick got in front of Arvo.

"Why did he have his gun out?" Kenny asked

"They were in danger…" Arvo said in a low voice.

"A walker was about to grab Rebecca but, Arvo noticed this and shot it in the head." Clementine explained

"Woods...very dangerous…" he said

"Very true." Eddie said

Rebecca looked at Arvo "Thank you Arvo, for saving me." she said

Arvo nods his head.

"We should go, the gunshot will attract lurkers." Nick said

Tate nods his head "Let's go." he said

Everyone started walking again.

* * *

They were walking faster but, walkers ended up coming out of the woods anyway.

A herd of walkers was behind them.

"Run!" Reese yelled

Everyone started running, Sarah almost fell but, Luke caught her before she could.

Luke tried running faster to catch up, being careful not to lose Sarah.

* * *

Clementine was running but, lost everyone.

She looked around, there were no walkers or anyone.

She sighed and started walking.

Clementine heard Sarah scream, she got a worried look on her face and started running again.

She stopped running when she saw Sarah and Luke.

Luke was on the ground with another walker on top of him. His machete was far away from him but, he was still trying to reach it.

Two walkers were getting closer to Sarah, she was too scared to run.

Clementine's eyes widened and her heart was beating fast.

[ Help Sarah ]

[ Help Luke ]


	22. Chapter 22 - Abandoned Places

_Clementine heard Sarah scream, she got a worried look on her face and started running again._

 _She stopped running when she saw Sarah and Luke._

 _Luke was on the ground with another walker on top of him. His machete was far away from him but, he was still trying to reach it._

 _Two walkers were getting closer to Sarah, she was too scared to run._

 _Clementine's eyes widened and her heart was beating fast._

 **[ Help Sarah ]**

[ Help Luke ]

Clementine didn't want to lose her best friend.

She shot both of the walkers in the head, they fall to the ground, dead.

She ran over to Sarah.

"Are you okay, Sarah?" Clementine asked her

Sarah slowly nods her head and then, Clementine hugs her, she was smiling, happy that her friend was okay.

They stopped hugging and Clementine remember Luke needed help too.

Clementine was about to run over to help him until she saw a knife went into the walker's head.

It was Jane, she saved Luke.

Clementine kinda knew that Jane was going to come back but, she was still a little bit surprised.

"Thanks, Jane." Luke said as Jane helped him up.

"No problem, I owed you anyway for saving me two times." Jane said

Luke just smiled at her.

Clementine heard something and saw two people ran out of the woods.

It was Nick and Carlos.

"Sarah!" Carlos said as he ran towards his daughter and hugged her.

"Clem…" Nick said with a smile.

Clementine and Nick hugged, she wrapped her arms around him, she was smiling too.

They stopped hugging and Nick looked at Jane.

"Hey Jane, nice to see you again." he said

"Nice to see you too." Jane said

Nick looked at everyone "We should go, the others are waiting for us."

They all left to go back to the others.

* * *

Carlos pulled Clementine aside to talk to her.

"What is it, Carlos?" Clementine asked

"Sarah told me what you did, thank you for saving her." Carlos said

"I told you that you can trust me." she said

Carlos nods his head with a small smile on his face. He walks back towards Sarah.

Clementine smiled, she was glad that Carlos finally trusts her.

 **Nick's Point Of View**

Nick smiles when he sees Clementine smiling. He likes when she is happy.

Not only her but, everyone. He likes them to be happy, even in this hellhole.

* * *

They decided to stop for the night, they found two houses.

Nick, Clementine, Sarah, Carlos, Pete, Luke, Rebecca, Alvin, AJ, Kenny, Sarita, Mike, and Bonnie would be in one of them.

Eddie, Wyatt, Shel, Becca, Stephanie, Russell, Vince, Troy, Matthew and Jane would be in the other.

It was dark now so, they have made a fire to stay warm. Nick, Clem, Luke, Bonnie, Mike, Kenny, and Arvo were around the fire. Everyone else was inside.

"Today's my birthday…" Luke said

"Shit...that's what I forgot…" Nick said

"Thanks a lot man." He said with sarcasm

"Sorry...happy birthday."

Nick and Luke both smiled.

"Happy birthday, Luke." Clem said

"Yeah, man. Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"So, that makes you, what? 27?" Bonnie asked

"That's...that's right. I'm surprised you remembered. Sure as hell feel a lot older."

"Don't even start with that shit."

"Got outta college five years ago...feels like a million years."

"What did you study?" Clem asked

"Majored in art history."

"That's cool."

"Sounds like you majored in workin' in a coffee shop."

"Pretty much."

"Oh, stop it."

"Did get a minor in agriculture. Keep the old man happy."

"Oh, I almost forgot! Was savin' it for a special occasion and...well, it bein' your birthday and all...figure...this is as good a time as any." Bonnie said

Nick smiled when he saw Bonnie had alcohol.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Clem asked

"Clementine, after the day we've had...I think it's the best idea I've got."

"I'd agree with that." Mike said

"Me too." Nick said with a smile

"I think she's just sayin' to take it easy." Kenny said

"Right."

Luke looked down at the bottle "feel a little guilty takin' the first…"

"Whoa, wait. You gotta make a toast."

"I'm not really...uh…"

"Come on, birthday boy. It don't have to be fancy."

"A toast means we all got somethin' to drink for."

"We can just pass the bottle around afterwards, go on."

"To the loved ones that we've lost along the way...and to the hope that we see them again...some day."

"Here, here."

"That was real nice."

Luke took a sip of the bottle.

* * *

They had been talking for a while.

"Luke's a regular casanova."

"Hey, shut up."

"Don't be modest. Your moves are workin' on all the ladies."

"Worked on me." Bonnie said as she took another sip of the bottle.

"Shit, I just did it too, didn't I? Sorry...it's the drink talkin'."

"They say a drunk man's talk is a sober man's thoughts."

"Well, I ain't a man. So 'they' can take that shit somewhere else."

Nick starts laughing.

He had maybe one or two sips of that bottle too.

They were all smiling now.

"It's nice to hear people laughing." Clem said with a smile.

"Yeah, it is…" Kenny said

"You just spend so much time tryin' to stay alive that...you don't get a chance to enjoy livin'." Luke said

"Yeah, we need to make more time for that."

"Alcohol helps."

"Hell yeah it does."

Nick nods his head.

 _-A few minutes later -_

Everyone had already went inside. Luke was sitting on a chair, he was taking first watch.

Jane walked out and sat next to him.

Nick went inside and walked upstairs.

Nick laid down, he closed his eyes as he fell asleep.

* * *

 _-The Next Day -_

Nick and Luke went on a supplies run as everyone else was still at the houses.

They wanted to get supplies before they moved on towards the ski lodge.

They both had backpacks on their backs as they walked towards the place they saw.

Luke was a little bit ahead of Nick.

Nick and Luke walked under a wooden sign above them.

Nick couldn't help but, noticed that the wood was coming apart.

He just shaked it off and ran to catch up to Luke.

* * *

 _-An hour later -_

They found a lot of supplies in the abandoned places.

Both of their backpacks were full with medicine, food, and water bottles.

Luke stopped walking and turned around, he smiles at Nick.

Nick was about to smile back when he saw the wooden sign was coming apart and was going to fall on Luke.

Nick's eyes widened.

[ Warn Him ]

[ Push Him ]


	23. Chapter 23 - Separated

_Luke stopped walking and turned around, he smiles at Nick._

 _Nick was about to smile back when he saw the wooden sign was coming apart and was going to fall on Luke._

 _Nick's eyes widened in fear._

 **[ Warn Him ]**

[ Push Him ]

"Luke! It's falling apart!" Nick yelled to him

Luke looked up and his eyes got wide. A piece of wood fell and hit Luke's shoulder.

Luke cried out in pain and grabbed his shoulder.

"Luke!"

The rest of it was falling down, Luke quickly jumped out of the way. Nick moved out of the way too.

Nick coughed because of all the dirt in the air. When it cleared up, he looked around.

The wood was blocking the way and there was a fence that went far out.

Nick and Luke were separated and he couldn't see him.

"Luke? Are you alright?" Nick asked

"Nick, I'm fine...fuck…" Luke said

Nick knew he wasn't alright.

"Are you sure that you are okay?" he asked him again

"I'm okay, I just hurt my shoulder. That wood scraped my shoulder and it's bleeding."

"Luke, there no way around this. You go back to the others and have Carlos look at you. I'm gonna have to find another way." Nick said

"But, Nick…" Luke was starting to say

"Luke, just go...I'II find you guys or I will just head to the ski lodge and meet you and the others there." he said

Luke signed "Ok...just be careful…"

"I will...I promise…"

After that, Luke left to head back to the others.

Nick started walking in a different way.

* * *

 **Clementine's Point Of View**

Clementine was looking around but, she couldn't find Nick.

She saw something so, she went outside.

She saw Luke with a bloody shoulder.

Clementine ran over to him.

"Luke! What happened to you!? And where's Nick!?" she asked in a worried voice.

"Nick is fine, we went out to get supplies. I hurt my shoulder and got separated from him." Luke explained

Clementine got a worried and sad look on her face.

Nick...I hope that you're okay…

Clementine grabbed Luke's arm and dragged him inside so, Carlos can take a look at him.

 _-A few minutes later -_

Carlos got done looking at Luke's shoulder.

He cleaned it and wrapped in with bandages.

Luke went around and told everyone that Nick was still out there.

Everyone was worried for him. And some of them wanted to go look for him.

But, Luke decided against this, saying that the herd could be close by and that they had to leave.

Clementine was angry about this.

She ran upstairs and sat on one of the beds.

Please be careful...I hope that you come back and that you are okay...Nick…

* * *

 **Sorry the chapter is short, hopefully the next chapter will be longer xD**


	24. Chapter 24 - New Friend

_Nick and Luke were separated and he couldn't see him._

" _Luke? Are you alright?" Nick asked_

" _Nick, I'm fine...fuck…" Luke said_

 _Nick knew he wasn't alright._

" _Are you sure that you are okay?" he asked him again_

" _I'm okay, I just hurt my shoulder. That wood scraped my shoulder and it's bleeding."_

" _Luke, there no way around this. You go back to the others and have Carlos look at you. I'm gonna have to find another way." Nick said_

" _But, Nick…" Luke was starting to say_

" _Luke, just go...I'II find you guys or I will just head to the ski lodge and meet you and the others there." he said_

 _Luke signed "Ok...just be careful…"_

" _I will...I promise…"_

 _After that, Luke left to head back to the others._

 _Nick started walking in a different way._

* * *

It was still a little cold out.

Nick has been walking for hours.

Something was behind him, it was a lurker that was about to grab him.

But, a knife went through its head before it grabbed him. It fell to the ground. A guy saved him.

"You gotta be more careful or you'll be eaten." The guy said

Nick nods his head "Thanks for saving me from that lurker." he said

"No problem, is that what you call them lurkers? I call them walkers."

"I call them lurkers but, some of my friends call them walkers too." Nick explained

The guy nods his head and he looks like he was about to laugh.

This guy had black hair with dark green grey-ish eyes and white skin. He was a little bit shorter than Nick and looked to be his age.

He is wearing a black tank top with a light gray, unzipped jacket and dark gray Jeans with black timb boots. He also has a silver cross necklace around his neck.

"I'm Noah." he said

"Name's Nick."

"Well, nice to meet you, Nick. Why are you out here alone?" he asked

"I got separated from my friends and I am trying to get back to them." Nick said

"I can help you if you want. I'm all alone and I don't mind company." Noah said

"Ok, let's go."

Nick starts walking, Noah nods his head and started walking too.

* * *

They were walking in the woods.

"How old are you?" Nick asked

"24." Noah said

"Me too." he said with a smile.

Noah started smiling too. He stopped and was looking at something.

"What is it?" he asked him

"There's a house up ahead. We can stay there for tonight, it's going to be dark out." Noah said

Nick nods his head as they walked over to the abandoned house, they went inside it.

* * *

Noah was putting wood in the fireplace.

Nick was walking around, he didn't see any lurkers in here.

He went back towards Noah, he made a fire and it was warm in the room.

Noah was sitting on the ground by the fire.

"At least it's warm in here now." Nick said

"Yep, it doesn't require rocket science to make a fire." Noah said

Nick couldn't help it, he started laughing, Noah was smiling again.

Nick walked over and sat down on the ground.

He looked at Noah's necklace.

"Pretty necklace, where did you get it?" Nick asked

Noah smiled "My mother gave it to me, the necklace was her's."

"Where is your mother? If you don't mind me asking."

Noah got a sad look on his face and he looked like he was going to cry.

"She died…" he said

"Oh, I'm sorry. I lost my mom too." Nick said with a sad look on his face too.

"How long?" Noah asked

"It's been a few months."

"It's been a year for me...and I still can't forget her…she was attacked by a walker and got bitten. She gave me her necklace and kill herself." he said with tears in his eyes.

"My mom was attacked by one of them too, she got bitten and I had to shoot her. I didn't want her to turn." Nick said

"Sorry, I just feel that I can open up about things to you."

Nick nods his head in understanding.

"It's fine." he said

It was silent in the room for a few seconds.

Noah had his head down.

"Have you been alone all this time?" Nick asked

Noah slowly nods his head.

Nick got closer to him and was sitting next to him.

It was quiet in the room now as they sat in silence.


	25. Chapter 25 - I Will Find You

_Nick got closer to him and was sitting next to him._

 _It was quiet in the room now as they sat in silence._

* * *

Nick opened his eyes and saw that he was laying on the ground. He fell asleep next to Noah. He looked at him as he smiled.

"Noah, get up, we gotta go." Nick said

Nick got up off the ground.

Noah's eyes opened as he got up too.

Nick grabbed his backpack and put it on his back.

They grabbed their weapons and then, walked out.

They started heading towards the woods to find the others.

* * *

 **Clementine's Point Of View**

They were walking, Luke said that Nick would be fine but, Clementine was still mad at him.

She was worried but, she also trusted that Nick would find them.

She knows that he wouldn't stop looking for them.

 _I hope that Nick is okay._

Clementine got lost in thought.

" _Clem…" Nick said with a smile._

 _Clementine and Nick hugged, she wrapped her arms around him, she was smiling too._

Clementine smiled to herself.

* * *

 _-A few hours later -_

 **Nick's Point Of View**

They had been walking for awhile.

They decided to stop and rest.

Nick sat down on the ground.

Noah went ahead to look around and to see if walkers were near them.

Nick looked at the rock in front of him.

 _'That looks familiar…'_ he thought

He got up off the ground.

Noah walked towards him.

"There's a bridge up ahead." Noah said

Nick smiled when he heard this.

After that, they started heading towards the bridge.

 _I will find Clem and the others._

* * *

 **Clementine's Point Of View**

Kenny was walking in front of Clementine. He walked past a tree and was looking ahead.

All of a sudden, a lurker was behind Kenny.

Clementine's eyes widened.

[ Warn Kenny ]

[ Shoot Walker ]

* * *

 **Sorry that the chapter is short :/**


	26. Chapter 26 - What's Most Important?

_Kenny was walking in front of Clementine. He walked past a tree and was looking ahead._

 _All of a sudden, a lurker was behind Kenny._

 _Clementine's eyes widened._

[ Warn Kenny ]

 **[ Shoot Walker ]**

Clementine ran and took out her gun. She shot the walker in the head, it was dead as the body fell to the ground.

Kenny turned around as Clementine puts her gun down and she hears the baby crying.

"That was close." Mike said

"What the fuck? Fucker came outta nowhere." Kenny said

"That was real loud, hopefully there aren't more of em'."

"We should go then." Clementine said

They all started walking again.

* * *

 _-A few minutes later -_

They decided to stop and rest for a little bit.

Carlos was checking Luke's wound and wrapping it with bandages.

Everyone else was doing their own thing, sitting or walking around, talking to each other.

Clementine was sitting alone, thinking to herself.

Jane was walking towards her.

"Hi, Clem." Jane said to her

"Hey Jane." she said

"Here, I thought you should have this."

Jane gave her a nail file.

"Thank you but, why are you giving me this?" Clementine asked

"You need it more and nail files are pretty useful." Jane said

Clementine smiled as she nods her head.

Jane walked over to Luke.

* * *

 _Noah walked towards him._

" _There's a bridge up ahead." Noah said_

 _Nick smiled when he heard this._

 _After that, they started heading towards the bridge._

 **Nick's Point Of View**

There was one lurker in front of the bridge, Nick killed it.

After that, they were halfway across the bridge.

They saw another lurker, Nick was about to kill it when Noah fell backwards and dropped two things. The chain from the necklace broke.

His knife and necklace were about to go off the bridge.

Nick saw Noah's eyes widened.

[ Grab Knife ]

[ Grab Necklace ]

* * *

 **I know this isn't a life or death choice but, this choice is important to the storyline.**

 **Hint : What's most important to Noah?**


	27. Chapter 27 - Missing You

_They were halfway across the bridge._

 _They saw another lurker, Nick was about to kill it when Noah fell backwards and dropped two things. The chain from the necklace broke._

 _His knife and necklace were about to go off the bridge._

 _Nick saw Noah's eyes widened._

[ Grab Knife ]

 **[ Grab Necklace ]**

Nick quickly grabbed the necklace before it fell.

The knife fell off and into the water below them.

Nick and Noah were on the ground.

Nick saw that the lurker was walking towards Noah.

Nick quickly aimed his gun at the lurker and shot it in the head.

The lurker was dead as it fell to the ground, next to Noah.

Noah moved away from the dead body.

Nick and Noah both got up from the ground.

Noah got a worried look on his face but, he smiled when Nick gave him the necklace.

Noah hugged Nick as he wrapped his arms around him.

They stopped hugging and Nick smiles back at him.

Noah looks down at his necklace and then, puts it in his pocket.

"Hopefully I can find a new chain for it." Noah said

"Maybe." Nick said

Noah nods his head and then, they started walking again.

* * *

They got off the bridge and Noah sat down so, he could rest.

Nick decided to look in the 'little house'.

He went inside and look around but, found nothing. It's just as they left it.

He sighed as he walked out and sat down on the bench.

They decided to rest before heading towards the ski lodge.

Nick got lost in thought.

Nick was worried about Clem, he knew she could take care of herself but, still...he wanted to be by her side and protect her. He misses her…

He couldn't wait to see her again.

Nick smiled to himself and then, looked up at the sky.

* * *

 **Clementine's Point Of View**

Clementine was looking up at the sky and then she looked at the ground.

She missed Nick...

They were walking again.

She was walking in the back of the group with Bonnie.

Everyone else was walking ahead of them.

Someone was walking in the back too. But, Clementine was too lost in thought to look who it was.

All of a sudden, a walker grabbed Bonnie's arm.

Clementine's eyes widened as she ran towards her.

[Use Nail File]

[Use Gun]

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter again, hopefully the next one will be longer xD**


	28. Chapter 28 - Help Me

_Clementine was looking up at the sky and then she looked at the ground._

 _She missed Nick..._

 _They were walking again._

 _She was walking in the back of the group with Bonnie._

 _Everyone else was walking ahead of them._

 _Someone was walking in the back too. But, Clementine was too lost in thought to look who it was._

 _All of a sudden, a walker grabbed Bonnie's arm._

 _Clementine's eyes widened as she ran towards her._

[Use Nail File]

 **[Use Gun]**

Clementine took out her gun and aimed it at the walker's head.

But, the gun clicked, it was out of ammo!

Clementine looked at the gun with wide eyes.

Mike was behind them, he ran towards Bonnie.

"Bonnie!" Mike said

He shot the walker in the head with his gun. It was dead as it fell to the ground.

Mike walked closer to Bonnie.

"Are you okay?" he asked her

Bonnie nods her head as Clementine walks over to them.

"I-I'm sorry, Bonnie...I...I…" Clem said in a sad voice.

"It's okay, Clem...I'm fine…" Bonnie said to her

Clementine hugs Bonnie.

Bonnie smiled at her.

They stopped hugging as Mike looked at them.

"We should catch up to the others." he said

Clementine nods her head and runs up ahead.

* * *

 _They decided to rest before heading towards the ski lodge._

 _Nick got lost in thought._

 _Nick was worried about Clem, he knew she could take care of herself but, still...he wanted to be by her side and protect her. He misses her…_

 _He couldn't wait to see her again._

 _Nick smiled to himself and then, looked up at the sky._

 **Nick's Point Of View**

He was still lost in thought until he heard Noah's voice.

"Nick!"

Nick looked up and saw Noah running towards him.

"Come on, we gonna go!" Noah said

Nick got up "What? What's wrong?" he asked

But then, he saw a big herd of lurkers coming towards them.

Fuck! The gunshot must of attached them.

Nick started running with Noah behind him.

"Keep running!" Noah said

Nick nods his head and then, he saw an old, abandoned house.

He starts running towards it.

When they get there, Nick tries to kick the door down but, it was stuck.

Damnit!

Nick goes on the roof, he helps Noah up.

There was a hole in the roof and he dropped his backpack in it by accident.

Shit…

The lurkers were now surrounding the house.

Noah slips and falls down.

"N-Nick!"

He was now hanging off the roof now. Lurkers were trying to grab him.

"Noah!"

[ Grab Noah's Hand ]

[ Distract Lurkers ]

* * *

 **Sorry again for the short chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29 - You Okay?

_Nick goes on the roof, he helps Noah up._

 _There was a hole in the roof and he dropped his backpack in it by accident._

 _Shit…_

 _The lurkers were now surrounding the house._

 _Noah slips and falls down._

" _N-Nick!"_

 _He was now hanging off the roof now. Lurkers were trying to grab him._

" _Noah!"_

 **[ Grab Noah's Hand ]**

[ Distract Lurkers ]

Nick ran towards Noah and grabbed his hand.

He started to pull him up.

A lurker was just about to grabbed Noah but, Nick pulled him up in time.

Then, they crawled to the middle of the roof and laid there.

"T-thanks…" Noah said

Nick nods his head.

* * *

 _-A few minutes later -_

They still heard the lurkers under them.

They were laying on the roof, waiting for the lurkers to leave.

Nick sighed and turned to look at Noah.

He saw that Noah was probably lost in thought.

"You okay?" Nick asked him

"I'm alright, that was just scared, you know?" Noah said

"I get it…" he said

Noah nods his head and then, closes his eyes.

Nick closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 _-A few hours later -_

Nick opened his eyes and noticed that it was morning, the sun was just rising.

He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

He saw that the lurkers were gone.

Nick looked at Noah, who was still sleeping and he smiled.

"Noah, we gonna go." Nick said to him

Noah opened his eyes and wiped his eyes.

Nick went in the hole in the roof and inside the abandoned house.

He grabbed his backpack off the ground and put it on his back.

Nick didn't notice but, a lurker was behind him.

He turned around as it was about to grab him.

But, Noah shot it in the head, it fell to the ground.

Nick smiles at Noah "Thanks."

Noah smiled back "No problem. I grabbed your gun off the ground, it must of fell out of your bag." he said as he gave Nick the gun back.

Nick nods his head and then, he goes out the window, with Noah behind him.

* * *

They started walking again.

They were talking until they saw a hill.

Nick was walking ahead, up the hill.

Noah was behind him, making sure lurkers wouldn't get near them.

They stopped when they were in front of the ski lodge.

"Is this the ski lodge, you were talking about?" Noah asked

Nick nods his head.

"So, you think your friends are here?"

Nick smiled "If not then, we beated them here. Come on, let's go inside."

* * *

 **Next chapter will be longer! :)**


	30. Chapter 30 - Peaceful For Awhile

_They stopped when they were in front of the ski lodge._

" _Is this the ski lodge, you were talking about?" Noah asked_

 _Nick nods his head._

" _So, you think your friends are here?"_

 _Nick smiled "If not then, we beated them here. Come on, let's go inside."_

* * *

They went inside and noticed that the others weren't there.

Nick put his backpack down onto the floor.

"I guess they're not here yet." Nick said as he sat down on the couch.

"We can wait and rest now." Noah said with a smile

Nick nods his head and smiles "Also, we have a fireplace and running water."

Noah's eyes lit up "Running water! Really?"

"Yep." he said

Noah ran upstairs "I'm gonna go take a shower then! See ya Nick!"

Nick laughed and decides to take a nap.

He closes his eyes and falls asleep.

* * *

 _-An hour later -_

Nick opens his eyes and saw Noah standing over him.

He jumped a little bit.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Noah said

"It's fine." Nick said as he sat up.

"You fell asleep on the couch?" Noah asked him

Nick nods his head "I was tired…" he said as he got up.

Noah looked at him "Where are you going?" he asked

"I'm gonna go get firewood...we need it if we want to get warm." Nick said

"Oh ok, just be careful." Noah said

Nick nods his head and smiled "I will." he said

Nick grabs the axe that was on the table and goes out the door.

* * *

 _-A few minutes later -_

He had gotten the firewood and was walking back.

Nick noticed how quiet and peaceful out it is. He knew it wouldn't last long but, he decided to enjoy it.

Nick smelled the air and looked around, he was smiling.

But, his smile faded when he heard voices.

Well, it was nice while it lasted.

He started running and saw two people by a building.

Nick hid behind a tree. They couldn't see him so, he kept looking at them.

They were two guys, they looked younger than him. One of the guys didn't look friendly and the other had a blank expression on his face.

The one with the blank expression had red hair, light gray eyes, and white skin. He was wearing a dark red hoodie with a gray tank top under it and dark gray ripped jeans with red converse.

The other guy who didn't look nice had black hair, brown eyes, and white skin. He was wearing a blue tank top with an unzipped, black jacket with black jeans and blue converse.

Nick couldn't hear them well but, he heard some of the things they were saying.

"Craw, we should go." The one with the red hoodie said

Craw? That's a weird name.

Nick saw a herd of lurkers heading towards the two guys.

Shit!

The guy named 'Craw' ran and climbed onto the roof of the building.

The red hoodie guy tried to get on the roof to but, fell off. He hurt his arm, he was bleeding a lot.

He grabbed his arm.

"Damnit!" he said

The lurkers started to go towards him.

"S-stay away from me!" The guy said as he got out a pistol and aimed it at one of them.

The gun clicked, he dropped the gun and started backing away from them.

"Help me! Craw!" The guy said

But, Craw jumped off the roof and ran away, into the woods.

His eyes widened as he looked at the lurkers again.

"G-get away from me...leave me alone…" he said in a helpless, sad voice.

The guy had tears in his eyes.

[ Help Him ]

[ Leave Him ]


	31. Chapter 31 - Meeting Seth

_"S-stay away from me!" The guy said as he got out a pistol and aimed it at one of them._ _The gun clicked, he dropped the gun and started backing away from them._

 _"Help me! Craw!" The guy_ _said_

 _But, Craw jumped off the roof and ran away, into the woods._

 _His_ _eyes widened as he looked at the lurkers again._

 _"G-get away from me...leave me alone…" he said in a helpless, sad voice._

 _The_ _guy had tears in his eyes._

 **[ Help Him ]**

[ Leave Him ]

He has to help him. He couldn't just leave him to die.

Nick's grip tighten on the axe as he ran towards the lurkers.

One of the lurkers was about to grab the guy but, Nick killed it.

The guy looked up with wide eyes but, he also looked grateful too.

Nick killed a lurker that was behind him.

Then, he grabbed the guy's arm and ran off.

* * *

They stopped after they were away from the lurkers. They were both panting.

"T-thanks...I owe you one." The guy said

"I'm glad that you're okay." Nick said

"But, why? I'm a stranger to you."

Nick looked at him "So what if you're a stranger. I couldn't just let you die. I'm not that type of person." he said

Not anymore...anyway… he thought, remembering when he killed Matthew long time ago. He was just glad that Matthew was alive this time around.

Nick snapped out of his thoughts.

The guy just smiled at him.

"I'm Nick, you?" he asked

"I'm Seth."

Nick smiles and starts walking.

"You can stay with me if you want." Nick said

"Ok." Seth said as he followed Nick.

* * *

"Well, might as well play 20 questions while we're walking. We can get to know each other better." Seth said

Nick nods his head "Sure."

"How old are you?"

"24." Nick said

"Cool, I'm 18 and Craw is 19. I'm just assuming that you saw him too."

"I did." he said

Seth nods his head "Favorite color?" he asked

"Really?"

Seth just smiled again.

Nick sighed but, he was smiling "Blue."

"My favorite is red." Seth said as he smiles more.

Nick smiled back at him.

"How long have you known Craw?" Nick asked him

"I've known him since high school, it's been probably five years now. One thing, that you should know about Craw is that he doesn't trust people easily."

Nick slowly nods his head. "Why did he leave you behind?" he asked

"I-I don't know…" Seth said

* * *

 _-A few minutes later -_

Seth was quiet the rest of the way.

They were finally at the ski lodge.

Nick smiled "We're here."

Seth looked up and smiles a little bit.

Nick saw Noah come out of the ski lodge.

"There you are, Nick. I was starting to get worried...who is this?" Noah asked

"He's a friend, Noah." Nick said

"Name's Seth."

"I'm Noah as you already heard." Noah said

Seth nods his head.

Nick looks at Seth "You should know that we have more friends that I was separated from. They will be here in about one or two days. If you don't like to be around big groups, you can leave if you want." he explained

"That's fine, I like meeting new people. I will stay." Seth said

Nick nods his head and smiles.

They all go inside.

* * *

"Fuck…" Nick said

"What's wrong?" Noah asked

"I saved Seth but, I dropped the firewood and then, we ran off. I forgot...shit…" he said

Noah smiled "It's fine, while you were gone, I looked around. I found some firewood in the back. We will just get some more firewood tomorrow."

Nick sighed in relief.

 _-Two hours later -_

Seth was sitting on the couch.

Noah was putting firewood in the fireplace as Nick was looking out the window.

It was sundown, it would be dark out soon.

Nick thought he saw something.

A shadow behind a tree.

What the hell?

* * *

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger xD**


	32. Chapter 32 - The Shadow

_Nick was looking out the window._

 _It was sundown, it would be dark out soon._

 _Nick thought he saw something._

 _A shadow behind a tree._

 _What the hell?_

Nick grabbed his rifle and went outside.

He didn't want to worry Noah and Seth so, he didn't say anything to them.

He saw the shadow behind the tree.

All of the sudden, the shadow started running towards him.

As it got closer, Nick noticed that the shadow was Craw.

Craw had a shotgun in his hands.

Nick had no choice, he dropped his rifle and grabbed the shotgun.

He ripped the gun out of Craw's hands.

He threw it on the ground, away from them.

Since Craw was so close, Nick could notice something that he didn't see before.

Craw has a scar over his right eye.

Craw had a dark look on his face as he took out a knife.

Nick moved before Craw could stab him.

Nick ran around him and his eyes widened.

Memories going through his head.

Craw seemed so familiar in his mind.

But, why?

He thought harder about this.

No, he couldn't be…

 _He saw it again, it looked like a dark shadow of a person._

" _Nick?"_

 _Nick looked at Clem and just smiles at her._

 _She had a worried look but, smiled back at him._

 _Nick all of a sudden heard a gunshot. He looks back at Clementine and sees she is on the ground._

" _C-clem…?"_

 _She was shot in the heart._

 _He turns and sees a person running towards him. The person was the dark shadow following and watching them._

 _Nick aimed his gun at him._

 _But, the guy shot Nick in the chest._

 _This guy killed Clem for no reason._

 _Nick's eyes flashed in anger and he shot the guy in the head, he was dead._

 _Nick fell to the ground and was on his back._

He was the shadow, the guy who attacked them. The guy who killed Clem for no reason.

Craw kicked him and he fell to the ground.

Nick couldn't reach his rifle.

He was about to be stabbed in the eye.

I'm sorry, Clem…

But, he heard a gunshot and saw that Craw was bleeding from the chest.

Craw fell to the ground now, he was laying on his back, he was bleeding a lot.

Nick looked up and saw Seth, he was holding Craw's shotgun.

Seth walked over to Craw.

Craw looked up "Seth?" he said

"Craw...I'm sorry...goodbye…" Seth said

Seth shot Craw in the head, he was dead.

Seth fell to his knees.

"...Craw never really did liked or cared about people, he hated them…" he said, looking at the ground.

He saw Seth grip the shotgun tightly.

Seth had tears in his eyes as he dropped the shotgun.

Nick walked over to Seth and fell to his knees too.

He hugs Seth, wrapping his arms around him.

He wasn't really the 'hugging someone' type but, Seth needs this.

Nick held him tightly as Seth cried harder.

"It's okay." Nick said

* * *

 **Next chapter will have a choice and you will see Clementine again :)**


	33. Chapter 33 - The Grave

_Seth had tears in his eyes as he dropped the shotgun._

 _Nick walked over to Seth and fell to his knees too._

 _He hugs Seth, wrapping his arms around him._

 _He wasn't really the 'hugging someone' type but, Seth needs this._

 _Nick held him tightly as Seth cried harder._

" _It's okay." Nick said_

They stopped hugging and Nick gets up.

"Let's go back inside." he said

Seth nods his head.

Nick grabbed the weapons.

They go back inside.

* * *

Nick had put the weapons on the table.

Seth was sitting on the couch again, he was quiet.

Nick walked over and sat by him.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked with a worried voice.

"No, not really but, I'II be okay." Seth said in a sad voice.

It was silent for a few seconds.

Seth looked at him "You know Craw wasn't always like this, he didn't like people but, he would never hurt them. After, everything happened, he was different. I tried to help him but…"

"It's not your fault." Nick said to him

"I should've tried harder...but thanks." Seth said with a sad smile.

Nick smiled "I should be thanking you, Seth...thanks for saving me. And also, I know how you feel, if my best friend, Luke changed like that, I would've tried to help him too. But, I don't think he will change, he's too kind-hearted." he said

Seth slowly nods his head.

Seth smiles more "...Can we bury him? He was my best friend after all."

"Sure." Nick said

Nick goes outside.

 _-An hour later -_

Nick was digging a grave for Craw.

Seth had wrapped Craw's body in a blanket.

After Nick was done, he put the shovel down and walked over to Seth.

He helped him carry the body over to the grave. They slowly put the body in there.

Nick grabbed the shovel and put the dirt back in the grave.

Seth put stones and flowers on the grave.

Seth didn't say anything as he cried. Tears fall onto the grave.

Nick put his hand on Seth's shoulder.

Nick heard a lurker walking towards them.

His grip tighten on the shovel as he turned around.

Before the lurker could get near Seth, Nick hit it in the head.

It fell to the ground, Nick hit the lurker until it was dead.

Seth looked at Nick "Thanks." he said

Nick smiles a little bit and nods his head.

 _-A few minutes later -_

They were back inside.

Noah had made the fire.

Noah was laying on the couch.

Nick and Seth were sitting on the ground.

The room was a lot warmer now as they talked to each other.

* * *

 **Clementine's Point Of View**

She was looking at the sky, lost in thought.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone's voice, it was Sarah.

"Clem?"

"What is it?"

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked

"I'm fine, just thinking…" Clementine said with a smile.

Sarah nods her head as she smiled back at her.

They have been walking for a while.

Clementine looked ahead and saw the ski lodge.

She smiled to herself.

They were back and she gets to see Nick again.

Alvin was in front of her and Sarah.

He walked past a tree and a walker was there all of a sudden.

The walker was behind Alvin and was about to grab him.

There was a big piece of glass on the ground.

But, Clementine remembered that she had Nick's knife.

[ Grab Piece Of Glass ]

[ Use Knife ]


	34. Chapter 34 - Reunion

_Alvin was in front of her and Sarah._

 _He walked past a tree and a walker was there all of a sudden._

 _The walker was behind Alvin and was about to grab him._

 _There was a big piece of glass on the ground._

 _But, Clementine remembered that she had Nick's knife._

[ Grab Piece Of Glass ]

 **[ Use Knife ]**

Clementine took out Nick's knife.

 _Clementine was still sitting on the bed when she saw something on the table._

 _She got up and walked towards it._

 _Nick's knife was on the table, he must of forgot it._

 _She pick it up and held it close._

 _I hope you're okay, Nick._

Clementine ran towards the walker, she hits the knee and it fell to the ground.

She stabs it in the back of the head.

When it's dead, she looks up at Alvin.

He turns around and looked at her, with a shocked look on his face.

"T-thanks Clem…" he said

Clementine just smiled and ran ahead.

* * *

 _-A few minutes later -_

They were at the ski lodge.

Nick came out of the door.

He ran towards them.

Clementine was so happy.

"Nick!"

"Clem!"

Nick hugs Clementine, he wraps his arms around her. He held her close to him.

Sarah, Tate, and Reese ran up and hugged them too.

"Group hug!" Reese said

Tate and Sarah just smile.

Nick smiled as he hugs them back, tightly.

"I missed you guys so much." Nick said

"We missed you too." Tate said

"What about me?" Luke asked with sarcasm.

Nick stopped hugging them and ran up to Luke.

Nick hugged Luke in a big bear hug.

"Of course, I missed you too, Lukey." Nick said

"Oh, shut up." Luke said

Nick just laughed and let go of Luke.

"I missed you more, Nicky!" Tate said as he hugged him again.

"Whatever." Nick said as he playfully rolled his eyes.

Nick broke free from Tate's hug.

He started running as Tate and Clementine chased after him.

"Come back, Nick!" Tate said

"Ahh! It's the hug apocalypse!" Nick yelled

Some people laughed and were smiling.

* * *

They were all inside now.

Nick had introduced everyone to Noah and Seth.

Rebecca was wary of them but, still had a smile on her face.

Nick talked to Pete for awhile and then, he went somewhere else.

The fireplace had a fire in it, the place was warm.

Everyone was talking to each other.

Nick was upstairs in one of the bedrooms.

He was sitting on the bed, lost in thought.

He heard a voice, it was Clementine.

Nick looked at her and smiled.

"Hey, Clem." he said

Clementine smiles back and sits on the bed, next to him.

"Here…" Clementine said as she gave him the knife back.

"Thanks, I was wondering where it went." Nick said with a smile still on his face.

He puts it on the bed.

They started talking about things that have happened. They tell each other stories too.

They missed each other and they were happy now too.


	35. Chapter 35 - What Are Friends For?

_-The Next Day -_

Nick was laying on the bed, he was sleeping.

He opens his eyes and sees Tate, standing there by the door.

Tate smiled at him.

It was daylight out.

"Hey Tate." Nick said

"You must of been tired, you slept for hours. Noah did tell me that you didn't sleep much. He said you were worried about us and wouldn't sleep until you saw that we were okay." Tate said

Nick nods his head "Sorry."

"It's fine. But, now that you are well rested, do you want to go look for supplies with me?"

"Just us two?"

Tate nods his head "Yeah, we're a team." he said, smiling more

Nick smiles "Ok. Sure, let me just grab something."

"I'II wait downstairs." Tate said as he walked out the door.

Nick gets up and puts his hat on.

He grabs his knife and goes downstairs.

Nick sees Tate, waiting by the door, with a pistol in his hand.

Tate saw Nick, walking towards him.

"Let's go." Tate said

Nick nods his head again.

They go out the door and into the woods.

* * *

Nick and Tate were talking and smiling.

They see a building up ahead.

It's the building that Nick saw Seth and Craw near it.

"Seth told me that he saw this building but, didn't have a chance to look in it." Tate said

"Hopefully it will have supplies in it." Nick said

Tate nods his head, agreeing with him.

They go inside and it's very dark in there.

Tate takes out a flashlight and turns it on.

All of a sudden, a lurker tries to grab Tate.

Nick takes out his knife and stabs the lurker in the head. It fells to the ground, dead.

"Thanks." Tate said

Nick smiled and nods his head.

* * *

 _-A few minutes later -_

They have been looking around for awhile and haven't found nothing.

Nick sighed "Let's just head back." he said

"Wait a second, this looks interesting." Tate said

Nick looks at Tate "What is it?" he asked him

Tate puts a box down that he was carrying.

"I found it in the back." Tate said

Nick got a bad feeling.

Tate opened it, inside was a clock with wires and a timer.

It was a bomb. It was going to go off in 20 seconds.

Tate backs away slowly.

"Shit! We have to get out of here!" Nick said as he started to run.

Nick stopped running and turned around. Tate was still standing there.

"Tate!"

Tate wouldn't move and he is just staring at it.

Nick's eyes widened, Tate was frozen in fear.

Ten seconds until it goes off.

Nick's heart started to beat faster.

Nick couldn't hear nothing but, his heartbeat.

[ Grab His Hand ]

[ Run Away ]


End file.
